You've Got To Be Kidding
by Anililia
Summary: Pan was just an ordinary girl....she never thought her parents were keeping a secret from her. They were always honest with eachother. Then she finds out something that will change her life forever. *Chapter 31 is up* *~*
1. The beginning of the end of my life

>Disclamer: I don't own DBZ, but If I did I wouldn't be writing on here would I?  
  
  
  
Ok This is my first fic so bare with me. I Promise it will get longer so don't worry about that. I'll update everyday so you won't be left in suspense (like I always am when I read stories on here!) So enjoy!   
  
  
  


If there is one thing I've learned in life it's that everything happens for a reason. You may not understand at first, and it may take months or even years, but you'll find out. It took me a long time to figure out why in the hell this had to happen to me. I was just an ordinary girl trying to go through school and get away from this place. I never thought I'd be getting the shock of my life. It all started the first day of my freshman year.   
  


BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-"Uh shut up!" Pan leaned over and pushed the snooze button on the alarm clock. Six in the morning? Why did my- Oh no...NO NO NO! It's not, it can't be! THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Pulling off the covers, she rolled out of bed and walked over to the window. The sun was just beggining to peak over the horizen, surrounded in beatiful purple and pink swirls. This seemed all so familier. Maybe it was because she has seen this same picture out the same window for nine years now.  
  
  


Pan swerved around her bed grabbing the clothes off the chair she had layed out the night before. She walked into the bathroom and stared back at the reflection in front of her. She took a good look. She had grown over the summer, not too much but enough to notice. That same spark was still in her eyes, and if you looked at them just right they looked like two diamonds. Her raven black hair hung just below her shoulders. The tips looked like little ringlet turning every which way. She began to run the brush into it when she heard her mom. "Pan! Are you up?" she heard her call. "Yes mom, I'm getting dressed." Pan pulled off her pajamas and began to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a low cut stretch shirt with no sleeves. She walked out of the bathroom and slipped on her flip flops. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag. "Hi mom, I'm gonna go ahead and go me and Jamie are walking together." she said after gulping down the orange juice her mother had layed out. "Ok honey, be careful and have a good day." she said kissing her daughters forehead. "Gohan! wish your daughter good luck!" Videl said to her husband. "HUH? Oh good luck today Panny, and don't talk to strangers." he said going back to his mornning paper. "Dad whats the point of going to a new school if your not gonna make friends? Gee you really otta get a life." Before Gohan could say anything Pan was out the door in an instant.   
  
  
Pan walked down the sidewalk looking up at the sky and wondering about school. Was is gonna be hard? Am I gonna find my classes ok? These questions flooded her mind followed by thousands af others. "Pan wait up!" she heard pop into her head. She turned around and saw Jamie running to catch up. "What's gotten into you? You just passed my house and I yelled at you, but you didn't stop." she said. "Oh, I'm sorry, its just I was thinking about today and everything. I'm kinda-" "Excited? Me too." Jamie cut in. "Yeah I'm excited I'm just afraid of classes and stuff. I guess I shouldn't worry I just don't want to fall behind." she finished. "I know what you mean,, but think of all the hott guys, I mean there are tons!" she said smileing back at her best friend. "Yeah they are pretty hott huh?" she said smiling back. They both walked together not talking much.   
  
  


When they came to the school, they stood there just stareing at it. "Ya know It's not that big inside." a girl behind them said and walked past them smiling. "Well, It's now or never." Jamie said pulling Pan along with her. Pan not knowing that someone was watching her floating about a hundred feet above. "So your Pan huh? I'll see you soon. You can count on that.  
  
  
  


So is this ok? This is my first fic so don't expect much! 


	2. Show some respect

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ..It was all a dream.   
  
  
Ok People here is the second chapter ...I'm watchin re-runs of DBZ right now so I should get some good ideas!   
  
  
  
As Pan walked in the doors she was pushed up against a locker by a couple of guys who fighting. She wasn't about to let that happen. Ever since she was young she always liked martial arts. Everytime she would see a fighting movie she would try and do some of the moves she saw. She wasn't too bad either. After begging her parents they finally let her take classes after she reminded them that there are strange people around and anything could happen. The instructors were shocked at how much fighting came natuarly to Pan. She decided to teach these guys a lesson.   
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Pan said stepping in between the two guys."Hey whats your problem bitch?" one of the guys said. "You wanna know my problem? My problem is being stuck in a school with a couple of assholes who need to learn their manors." Pan said cooly. "I think you need to be taught a lesson, but I might go easy on you if you'll go out with me on friday."said the first guy said smirking. "Oh please I would rather hurl then even think about goin out with you...thats just sick!" she said folding her arms. "You ask for it, what do you think Monty, you think you can take her?" the guy said to the dude he was fighting. "I don't know Brian, she looks tough." he said trying hard not to break down in tears. No one noticed a dark haired man watching from the sky light roof. All of the sudden, the guy named Brian grabbed her arm or at least tried to. Pan was too fast for him. She was behind him before he had time to blink. "Where'd she go?" he said out loud. Pan tapped him on his shoulder, he quickly turned to see who was bothering him when he came face to face with her. "How in the hell did you do that?" he said staring at her waiting for her to try something. "You mean this?" she said from behind him. Brian slowly turned, his eyes poped out. Monty saw this as the perfect time to grab her, locking his arms into hers. Pan smiled as she used the her legs to kick Brian. Then slamming her elbows into Monty's chest. Both of them were on the floor gasping for air. "I told you, you need some manors." she said. Pan grabbed her bag she dropped started to walk through the wall of students that had asembled around the fight. They quickly drew aside making a path. A few of them said things as she passed. "Dude! that was awsome.""You go girl""Oh my god did you see their faces?" These followed her all the way down the hall. As she turned the corner a few teachers came running around it going to the fight. A little late don't you think? she said to herself. "Pan wait."someone called from behind. "Oh I'm sorry Jamie I kinda forgot about you."she said stopping to wait for her friend. "That was really neat how you handeled those guys! I knew you could fight but I didn't know you could FIGHT!" she said slapping Pan's shoulder. "Yea..me either." she said in a tranced tone.   
  
They both walked on to their class, through the empty halls. Great way to start your first day Panny. she said walking in the doorway.  
The man watching the fight from the roof slowly hovered about the glass. Well your farthered along than I expected, But only time will tell if you can live up to my expectations. And with that the man turned and shot up into the air gone in a second.   
  
  
  
Well was that ok? I hope so! Please review! 


	3. The hott guy with the lavender hair

Ok no one has reviewed yet, but thats ok....I know I usually don't read stories unless the'r at least 10 chapters long. So if theres anyone out there who has been reading but are just to lazy to review, sorry I haven't updated. Well on with the story!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but you can still wish!   
  
  
  
The first day of school was finally over. Pan spent most of her day having people staring at her. News of a girl beating two guys up traveled fast. Of course gossip isn't anything without being changed. People can come up with pretty strange ideas she said to herself as she walked out the school doors. "Hey wait up!" she heard a deep voice call after her. She turned around and her jaw dropped. There stood the most hottest guy she had ever seen in her life. His hair was lavender and he had beautiful blue eyes. He was very well built and you could tell because he was wearing a tight black shirt and khaki paints. "Hi" he said as he came to pan. "I'm Trunks" he said seeing Pan still in shock. She quickly shut her mouth and blushed. "Sorry, but do I know you?" she asked gaining back her composure. "You do now. Your Pan right? I saw you take on those two guys. That was very impressive." he said staring down at her. What is up with this guy? "Thanks. It really wasn't that hard." said looking down. "You know martial arts?" he asked. "You could say that." "This may sound strange but would you like to spar sometime?" he asked. "Spar? Whats that mean." she asked curiously. "Are you kidding? OH I forgot. It's like fighting, but just for practice." he said with a grin. "So what do you say?" "Sure I guess, but I have to warn you,, your in for alot of pain." She said. "Great why don't you come over tonight. You know where Capsul Corp. is right?" "Well of course I do. It is the biggest building for around!" "Ok well meet me there at 5:00 ok?" "Sure see ya then." Pan walked off. Trunks? Where have I heard that before? He lives at Capsul Corp.? I hope mom and dad will let me go.   
  
  
Pan reached her house and walked in. "Hi dad." she said giving him a kiss on the forehead. "How was your first day?" he asked. "Well...." Pan told him the story of the two guys fighting.   
  
"Pan! You don't go fighting for no reason at all!" he said getting furious. "You could have gotten hurt!"   
  
"Dad I can take care of myself I'm not a little girl!"   
"I know your not, I just worry about you."   
Crack.   
The part of the tablewhere her father was holding broke off.   
"Dad? Whats going on?"   
"Nothing its just flimsy."   
  
"There's something I want to ask you. I met someone after school today. Their into martial arts too. I was invited over to practice with them. Dad can I please go?" Pan looked at him with her famous puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright. Do you know her?" Pan looked at her father. Should I lie to him? I don't want to get in trouble, but I really wanna go. "Yea dad I do." I just lied to my father. See that wasn't so bad. "I'm leaving at five. I don't know what time I'll be back."she said. "Well don't stay out to late. I have some things to do today so I won't be home till later. Your mother is visiting your grandfather" her father flinched. "Dad, why don't you like grampa?" she said. "What? Of course I do, but you know how he is. Still bragging about how he beat cell." "Yea. He showed me the tapes from them. Don't tell anyone I said this, but dad, I don't think he was the one who beat cell. I just have this weird feeling." Pan said looking at her father. He smiled. "Well Pan you might be right.You never know."   
  
  
Pan thought as got dressed. What did dad mean about that. Why do I always feel like he's hiding something from me. Pan pulled on some athletic shorts and a t-shirt on. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail. It's 4:45...I better get going.   
  
Pan came to the front door of Capsule Corp. She pushed the red button. A pretty women in her middle thirties opened the door. She had short blue hair and was wearing a lab coat. "Oh hi! You must be Trunks friend. Come in!" she said. Pan walked in. "I'm Trunk's mom, Bulma Briefs." she said extending out her hand. Pan took it. "I'm Pan Son." she said. "PAN SON! Holy shit! It's you!" she said as her eyes bulged out of her head. "VEGETA! COME IN HERE NOW!" she yelled. A man with black spikey hair walked in. His eyes were dark and cold. "What is it woman? he yelled at her. "This is Pan Son! Goku's granddaughter!" she said. "Kakarotts spawn?" he looked at Pan up and down. Pan blushed and looked strait at him. "She looks like Kakarotts brats mate alright." he said. "Whats the big deal. I'm going back to train." and with that he walked off.   
What the hell was going on?   
  
I think this is a little longer than the others. Please be good little girls and boys and review! 


	4. Dragonballs

Chapter 4   
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.....I think.   
  
  
  
"Sorry about him, he's always a little moody." Bulma said. "I heard that woman!" Pan heard Vegeta call back. "Saijans." Bulma said with a sigh.   
Pan just stood there taking everything in. Kakarott? Who is Kakarott?   
"Sorry about that. So how are Gohan and Videl? I haven't seen them since before they had you." Bulma said closeing the door that stood open. "You know my parents?" Pan said stapping out of her trance. "Yea! Your father and grandfater and I have been on some pretty exciting adventures." she said. "What kind of adventures?" Pan said. What is going on here? How come my parents never talked about Bulma?   
  
"I'm sure you've heard these stories a million times!" she said with a laugh. "Oh..um Yeah! But I'd like to hear it from a differant person's point of veiw." Pan said trying not to let the lie show through.   
"Well I guess thats understandable, go ahead and sit down." Bulma said offering her a seat next to her.   
"Ok, well, it all started when I went looking for the dragonballs and I-" "What are Dragonballs?" Pan asked. "Oh don't play silly you know what dragonballs are!" she said looking at Pan strangely. "Hehe yep your right hehe...go on." said Pan giving the ever so famous Son smile. "Ok like I said, when I went looking for the dragonballs I followed the dragon radar deep into the forest. I came upon small house and met a little boy named Goku. He was sort of wild at first because he had never seen a car or anything. So anyway, he had one of the dragonballs so me and him decided to search together to find them. Plus a girl like me probably couldn't have survived without him. He was so strong anyway........."   
  
(A/N You guys know what happened throughout the whole thing, I really hate typeing!)   
  
".....and destroyed Buu and here we are now!" Bulma said slumping in the seat.   
Oh my god...or should I say Dende? What is going on here? Why would my parents lie to me? I can't believe this! They hid who I really was...and now I don't know...what am I gonna do. Ok Panny, take a chill pill, calm down. Think..breathe in, breathe out.   
"Pan are you ok?" said Bulma looking at her. "Yeah it's just um differerant hearing it from another preson." she said trying to smile. "Oh my gosh its 8:00! What time are you supposed to be home?" she said looking up from her watch. "Oh not for awhile. Oh my gosh! I forgot about Trunks! Where is he?" Pan said standing up.   
  
"I'm right here."   
  
  
  
I am seriously gonna try and right more, but I just started high school and it's kinda HARD!   
Please review! 


	5. Heritage

Chapter 5   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT so don't sue me!   
  
  
"Oh hey." Pan said turning around quickly seeing trunks standing there with his arms crossed and with a smirk on his face.   
Trunks just looked at her for a minute.   
What is he doing? Oh my God I mean Dende, do I have something on my face?   
"Do you want to spar now or what?" he said suddenly. "Yeah sure." Pan walked toward Trunks. He led the way through the beatifully decorated home. It took what seemed like forever until the walked outside. There was a dome shaped building sitting in the middle of the back yard. It was so big it could have been mistaken for a smaal stadium.   
  
"I'm gonna see if my dad will give up the g-room. Wait right here, he could get kind of mad and I don't want you killed before I have a chance to kick your ass." Trunks smirked and walked toward the g-room before Pan had a chance to say anything.   
  
A couple of screams and earthquakes later, Vegeta walked outside with a smirk on his face. He walked over to Pan. "He's waiting for you." he said and pushed past her nearly knocking her to the ground.   
Pan walked over to the G-room and opened up the door. Trunks was laying up against one of the walls with an imprint of himself in it.   
He looked up and saw Pan. "Heh heh...Told you he would get mad." Trunks stood up and walked over to the computer system in the middle of the room.   
"What should I set it to?" he asked. "What do you mean." Pan asked. "Oh you know the gravity setting. Let's try 20 times earths gravity, we could always move up." he said flicking the switches.   
  
" What! 20 times gravity are you-" but Pan never had time to finish. At that moment Pan felt a pull. It wasn't too bad but it started to make her feel a little sick. She stood there for a moment trying to get the feel of it.   
Trunks however was stretching out and then went into a series of backflips. He knew Pan probably couldn't take 20 times since she hadn't trained like a Saijan. She was strong, he knew that, but how strong. He looked over at her just as she started to stretch out. I guess she is stronger than I thought.   
  
Pan started to get the hang of it. I didn't feel that much differeant after all. As she was stretching she looked up and saw Trunks staring at her with a huge smile on his face.   
  
"What's so funny?" she asked   
"You just suprise me thats all. You ready?" he said getting into a stance. Pan smiled.   
Trunks was the first to attack. He ran at her and fazed out and back behind her. Pan sensed this and dunked as he missed kicking her head. Pan turned with her leg and sweeped his legs out from under him. But as Pan attacked, he disapeared. She turned and looked around. Where is he?   
"Looking for me?" He was floating right above her smileing. "Your flying! What the hell is going on?" she said. Trunks looked at her for a moment. "You mean you don't know how?" he said coming down and landing right in front of her. "Uh no...I didn't even know what I really was until today." she said. "Gohan never told you? I thought it was weird I hadn't seen you since you were a kid. But I just thought it was because there was no threat to earth or anything." Trunks just stood there with a weird look on his face like he was thinking of something very important.   
  
Everything is getting so screwed up. What is he thinking? "Hey!" Pan said waving her hand in front of his face. He looked back up. "Sorry, do you want to learn to fly?" he said suddenly.   
Pan thought for a moment. It could be fun. Well of course it would be fun!   
"Yeah, of course. Can ask a favor?" she said looking him in the eyes.   
"Sure." he said.   
"Will you train me. Bulma told me about super saijans and that my grandpa was one." she said.   
"So is your father, my father, Your uncle Goten, and me." he said.   
"Really...is there a level beyond that?" she said curiously.   
(A/N: I really don't know what level they really are, this is my story so i'll make it up.)   
"Yeah...we're all beyond it. Goku is level 4, the last I heard. And the rest of us are level 3."   
Pan sweat dropped. "Wow you guys are really really powerful. Can you show me.?" she asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes.   
"You used to do that when you were little, when you wanted something. Yeah, I'll show you, but I want you to stand back." Pan backed up until she was up against the wall.   
  
Trunk's legs spread apart. His hands closed into fists. And then he screamed. A bright light shown off him. Pan stood there unable to move. This is the most incredable thing I have ever seen she thought.   
Then it the light got brighter. Pan sheilded her face. A few moments later she peeked through.   
"This is super saijan level one." he said. Pan looked at him. His hair was no longer lavender, it was blond. His muscles were a little bigger and a light surrounded him.   
"Wow." she said.   
"Ready for another?" Trunks said looking at the look on her face.   
"Yes!" she said   
The next stage didn't take as long. He muscles grew even more, and Pan could feel this weird feeling in her stomach. Sort of like she could feel his power level.   
  
"I have this weird feeling in my stomach. It doesn't hurt, but I've never felt this before." she said.   
"Your senseing my power level. Soon you'll be able to control it and use it to sense other fighters power levels. It's not always accurate though. You can also hide your power level so no one can know how strong you really are." he finished.   
"Could I ever become a super saijan?" Pan asked.   
"There has never been a woman to go super saijan and I don't know if you can or not. Your 1/4 saijan. My dad and your grandfather are full blooded. And your dad, Goten, Bra, and I are 1/2."   
"Whose Bra?"   
"Thats my sister. You and her are the same age too."   
"Really? I can't wait to meet her. Maybe we could spar sometime." she said smileing.   
"Well she isn't really the fighting type. She's more like mom. A shop-aholic." he said   
"Oh well. So are you gonna show me level three or not?" she asked.   
  
"Ok here it goes."   
This should get good, she thought to herself. Oh shit!   
At that moment the ground began to shake and the power went off in the g-room. Pan never really noticed because Trunks was giving off so much light.   
Trunks screamed out as his hair started to grow. Pan stomach began to hurt now. Pan watched him as little lighting bolts zoomed from him. His hair grew longer and longer. It finally stopped growing, it had come below his waist. His hair was still golden like in super saijan form. His muscles were even bigger than before.   
Pan just stared at him.   
I'm going to be as powerful as him someday. You can bet on that.   
  
  
Well that was alot longer than the others! I hope you liekd it!   
  
Please review and tell me what should happen next, I'm kinda at a fix! 


	6. Keeping a Secret

  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/z/gt!   
  
  
  
Chapter 6 *~*Keeping a SECRET*~*   
  
  
"Pretty cool huh?" he said relaxing.   
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Pan said sitting down on the floor.   
  
"You ok?"   
  
Pan thought for a second.   
  
Am I ok? I just found out that I'm an alien from another planet. (A/N: I know that if your an alien your usually from another planet! lol) My parents lied to me. How could they do this.   
  
"Trunks, I don't know." she said looking up with a tear running down her face.   
  
"Hey, don't cry." he said coming over and powering down, back to his original form.   
  
"My parents lied to me! I trusted them with everything. I told them everything! I thought they were honest and all my life they've been lieing! What am I gonna say? Dad will you pass the salt? Oh and by the way I know I'm part Saijan!" she said   
  
"Don't tell them yet." Trunks said.   
  
"What?" she said looking up.   
  
"Don't tell them. Let me teach you. Then, when your ready you can just turn Super Saijan right in front of them." he said with a smile.   
  
Pan thought for a moment. That would be funny. But this is supposed to be serious. But then again, I have a chance to become really strong like my grandfather Goku.   
  
Pan stood up and looked at Trunks strait in the eye, and then held out her hand.   
  
"You, Mr. Brief, have a deal." she said.   
  
"And you too Miss. Son." he said grabbing her hand.   
  
  
  
  
"No not like that! Concentrate! Feel the power from inside your stomach and push it out." Trunks said.   
  
"It's kind of hard when your yelling at me!" Pan said losing concentration ad falling to the ground.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't think it would take this long. It's probabley because your a girl and I don't know if-"   
  
"Because I'm a girl? Oh no you did not just go there." she said standing up.   
  
"No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant-"   
  
"You meant that guys can do things better than girls huh? Is that what you think. Well I got news for you buddy." she said.   
  
Pan closed her eyes and began to search herself. She found it and started to push it up. The wind started to pick up and made the grass sway this way and that.   
  
Then she felt it. Her feet began to take off of the ground. She pushed it outward harder until she thought she was pretty far up.   
  
She opened her eyes very slowly and looked down. About a hundred feet down she saw the ground.   
  
"I did it! I knew I could! Yes!" she yelled. Then losing focus she started to drop, but caught herself quickly. She looked over and saw Trunks hovering right in front of her.   
  
"See I knew I could do it." she said smileing.   
  
"I knew you could to, I just had to push your buttons a bit." he said smileing too.   
  
"You said that on purpose, didn't you?" she said.   
  
"Maybe..." he said smileing even more.   
  
"You little rat! I'm gonna get you for this." she said taking off toward him.   
  
"Hey wait! Take it easy, you haven't learned ahhhhhhh!" he screamed as Pan tackled him in the air.   
  
"Your a loser!" she said throwing punshes this way and that.   
  
"Hey that was uncalled for!" he said laughing while blocking her punches.   
  
After about five minutes Pan stopped and hovered in the air.   
  
"I was wondering when you were going to stop. I think we should get back. It's starting to get dark."   
  
"Yeah I better get home."   
  
Pan and Trunks took of towards Capsul Corp. Trunks going really slow so Pan could keep up. When they got back Trunks landed and waited for Pan, but she just stayed in the air.   
  
"Whats wrong? he called up to her.   
  
"How do you get down?" she said.   
  
Trunks started to laugh. "Uh haha just haha release your power from under you." Trunks said trying to stop laughing.   
  
So Pan did what he said.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed falling toward the ground.   
  
"Pan!"   
  
Just before she hit the ground, she felt two big arms catch her.   
  
"Trunks I thought I was dead!" she said opening her eyes.   
  
"Believe me if you would of hit the ground you would have been fine. Your a Son. You have a hard head." he said smileing.   
  
When they landed, they looked over and saw Vegeta standing in the doorway.   
  
"What was all that yelling brat." he said.   
  
"Nothing, Pan just fell." Trunks said.   
  
"So you taught her how to fly." he said   
  
"Yep." Trunks said.   
  
"VEGETA! GET IN HERE NOW!" Bulma yelled from inside.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "JUST A MINUTE WOMAN!" he yelled back. He took one last look at them and turned around and walked back inside.   
  
  
"Thanks for teaching me how to fly." Pan said outside her door.   
  
"No problem. So same time tomorrow?" he said smileing.   
  
"You bet!" she said.   
  
"Ok then. I guess I'll see you later." he said.   
  
"Yeah...." she said.   
  
Trunks turned around and started to fly off.   
  
"Thanks for flying me home!" she yelled back at him.   
  
  
"Flying you home?"   
  
  
So how was it? I hope it was good! Sorry I haven't been updateing. School is alot harder than I thought! Please review and tell me what I should write next! Oh and if any of you want me to advertise your story, just tell me!   
  
  



	7. Uh Oh

  
  
  
*~*Uh Oh*~*   
  
As always I'm sorry I haven't been updateing! Not that anyone is reading this anyway. Come on people....6 reviews? I'm not that bad of a writer, am I? Oh well it's funner writeing these then reading I guess. Enough of me talking! On with the story.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own DB/Z/GT.....You can always wish though.   
  
  
  
"Flying you home?"   
  
Pan froze. *Holy god! I mean Dende! Turn around...SLOWLY!* Pan turned around and faced her father.   
  
"Hi dad whats up?" *Shit he knows! I'm sweaty. No NO. Just smile. Be calm.*   
  
"Well I'm waiting." he said calmly.   
  
"What do you mean?" she said trying not to let anything show. *Pan get ahold of yourslef. Make up something...QUICK!*   
  
"What do you mean by flying you home?" Gohan said.   
  
"Dad get with the age! I thought I would be home late so I had...um...Monica take me home really fast. Ya know flying. What do you think I meant?" Pan said trying to act casual.   
  
"Nothing, well your not late, just come in its getting chilly.   
  
Pan walked into the house and threw herelf down on the couch. *That was close, I'm just thankful I'm such a great liar.* Pan smiled to herself thinking of the events of the day. *Things are going my way.*   
  
"Pan are you hungry?" Her father asked calling from the kitchen.   
  
"YEAH! As hungry as a Sai-" Pan stopped. *Uh OH*   
  
Gohan walked out of the kitchen. "What did you say?"   
  
"I started to say I was as hungry and then I felt something on my leg...what? *Real smooth Panny*   
  
"I thought you said somthing else...anyway I made some pasta." he said walking back into the kitchen.   
  
*Wow that was close.*   
  
"Dad ya know what? I'm just gonna go take a shower and go to bed. I ate at MONICA'S house earlier."   
  
"Thats ok hunny. See you tomorrow. Good night."   
  
"Night dad."   
  
*Pan you have to hold yourself together. You can't let anything slip.* Pan walked up stairs and walked into her room. *Looks like mom decided to clean up in here. It's not like I was gonna do it or anything.* Pan went over to the dresser and pulled out some night clothes and walked into the bathroom.   
  
After her shower she pulled down the covers of her bed and slipped into the cold bed. *I have a feeling things are gonna be different from now on.* And then Pan slipped into a deep sleep.   
  
Watching from the window across the room was a dark figure hovering aboce the ground.   
  
"Just a little more time and you'll be ready."   
  
  
AHHHHHHHH! Who could the scary figure be? What? Don't ask me, I haven't even figured that one out yet!Whats gonna happen with tomorrows sparring session? Well your just gonna have to wait huh? HEHE I'm so evil!   
  



	8. Looking Foward to Today

  
  
I know! I know! I don't update....I don't have a good reason really. Must be that I'm WAY too lazy. You know what? I can't stand that alot of my favorite authors aren't updating anymore! I look every say to see, but nooooooo. You all have to be mean!   
  
BLAH BLAH BLAH ect.   
  
  
  
Anyway on with the story.....I guess   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT....Neither do U so get over it.   
  
  
  
The next morning Pan woke up to the sound of her mothers voice. "Pan wake up! Your gonna be late!" Videl called up the stairs.   
  
  
"Uhhhh not again. I forgot to set my alarm!" Pan rolled out of bed and hit the floor. 'Why can't I just lay here all day?' she thought to herself. Then she remembered what she had planned for after school. 'Trunks! I get to go back over there and train again today!' Pan quickly jumped up and ran to the shower.   
  
  
Ten minutes later she was dressed and ready to go. She skipped down each the stair, running into her mom on the way. "Sorry mom! Is Jamie here yet?" she asked her mother. "She went ahead to school, she didn't want to be late on the second day." Videl answered back. "WHAT TIME IS IT?" Pan asked. Her mother turned her head toward to clock, as did Pan. "Eight o'clock? OH NO! I HAVE 10 MINUTES!" Pan took off down the rest of the stairs and reached the door. "BYE MOM, BYE DAD!" she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.   
  
  
  
'Oh no please don't let me be late, oh please, oh please, oh pl-'   
  
  
  
"Hey Pan.. need a ride?"   
  
  
She looked to her side and saw Trunks in a black convertable she stopped and answered. "Do I ever!" she ran around to the passenger side and jumped in.   
  
  
"Running a little late, don't you think?" Trunks asked.   
  
  
"I could say the same for you."   
  
"I'm always late. But the teachers don't say anything. My mother makes huge donations to the school, so I always get away with things. Plus I forgot to set my alarm." He said while turning the corner.   
  
  
"Me too" she said looking over at him. 'Wow. He looks really hot today.' She thought to herself. He was wearing a pair of baggy khaki shorts (A/N: I love Khaki stuff so its gonna be in here alot!) and an orange t-shirt. Trunks looked over toward Pan and saw her looking at him. She turned away quickly and blushed.   
  
  
'That was a good one Panny.'   
  
  
  
Trunks smirked.   
  
  
  
They turned into the student parking lot and Trunks turned off the car. Pan opened the door and got out. People were running around outside, some were sitting on the ground and others were around the cars.   
  
  
"We still have about 5 minutes to the bell rings." Trunks said coming around to Pan.   
  
  
  
"Really well I gotta go to my locker, so I'll see you later." she said   
  
  
"I'll walk with you." He said. Pan looked over at him. "Uh sure ok."   
  
  
People looked at Trunks and Pan walking together. What was the best looking guy in school, not to mention the city doing walking with a little freshman? That was the question most people whispered as they walked by.   
  
  
  
"Don't mind them, they don't know how to mind their own business." Trunks said loudly. Pan smiled and kept walking. They walked Through the halls and made it to the lockers. Pan turned the combantion.   
  
  
  
"Four, thirty, eight." She pulled up. "These things make me so mad." She kicked to door, making a huge dent. "Great!" she said loudly.   
  
  
  
"Here let me." Trunks said leaning up from the lockers. Pan slid to the side, giving him room to try.   
  
  
(A/N:You know you try to open your locker, and it never works. But then when your friends try they always get it? That makes me sooo mad! Anyway back to the story:)   
  
  
  
Trunks pulled the locker open on his first try. (GRRRR) He bent down and pushed the dent out of the door, making it as good as new.   
  
  
"Thanks Trunks." she said stepping over to get her books out. "No problem." he said smiling.   
  
  
While Pan was busy checking for the things she would need Trunks looked at her. 'She looks really nice today.' Trunks thought to himself. She was wearing khaki capris (A/N: TOLD YOU!) and a green sleavless top. Her hair was down and the tips were curled in different directions. She wasn't even wearing makeup. She had a naturally beautiful skin and lips so there was no reason for it.   
  
  
"You ready?" Pan said looking at him. Trunks stopped staring at her and answered.   
  
  
  
"Yeah. Wheres your first class?"   
  
  
"I think it's 201....Mrs. Kaskus" she said starting to walk.   
  
  
"Yeah it is, mines right next to it."   
  
  
They walked to class together passing people hurrying to class. The halls were clearing out quickly until it was just a few people.   
  
  
"So are you still coming over tonight to train?" Trunks asked as the stopped out Pans classroom.   
  
  
"Yeah, thats if it's ok with you." she said.   
  
  
"Yeah thats fine, tell you what why don't I take you home after school, so you can change, then you can come home with me." he said.   
  
  
Pan thought for a second. "Yeah thats fine."   
  
  
"See you later then." he said.   
  
  
"Bye." Pan turned and walked into the class.   
  
  
  
A few hours later Pan was in the lunch line picking out something to eat. 'Have these cooks ever heard of real food?'   
  
  
She payed for her food and found her friend Jamie sitting at one of the tables. "Hey girl whats up?" Pan asked as she sat down. "Nothin, so you made it to school?" she asked taking a bite of her cookie. "Yeah I actually got to class before the bell rang." she said giggling. 'Thanks to Trunks.' "Really? Wow Pan your actually starting off good this year." she said laughing. "Good one hehe." Pan said.   
  
  
"So what are you doing after school today? Do you wanna come over and hang out?" Jame asked. "Oh I'm sorry Jamie, but I already have plans. I'm having Marital Art lessons." she said. "It's ok, maybe you can tomorrow."   
  
  
"Yeah sure."   
  
  
  
The day passed by slow but the last bell finally rang. Pan was at her locker when Trunks showed up. "Hey, how was your day?"   
  
  
"It wasn't too bad. What about yours?" she said pulling her backback out and shutting the locker. "Ok, ready to go?" "Yep all set."   
  
  
They walked out to the parking lot and got into the car. Trunks pulled out and onto the rode.   
  
  
"Trunks, can I ask you a question?"   
  
  
"Sure." he said and glanced over at her. "How did you now who I was yesterday? The question had been bothering Pan all day.   
  
  
"Thats an easy one. When I was you were little, maybe around three or four, I used to babysit you." he said.   
  
  
"Then why did I stop seeing you." Trunk's smile faded. He didn't say anthing for a minute.   
  
  
"Shouldn't you go get your stuff?" Trunks said.   
  
  
"Huh?" Pan hadn't even noticed they were at her house. "Oh yeah I'll be right back."   
  
  
  
  
HAHAHA....I wonder what happened to make them stop seeing eachother? Was it their families? Did something happen? Well you'll just have to wait and see! 


	9. When We Were Younger

  
  
  
Oh My DENDE! Me updateing again? HA! Can you believe it? Anyways THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! IT MAKES ME FEEL SO GOOD WHEN PEEPS DECIDE TO ACTUALLY REVIEW. Please keep reviewing to keep me updating!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.......HOLLY UR MY BFF! LOL!   
  
  
  
***** In the person's mind.........######## flashback/forward.........   
  
  
  
Pan opened the door and ran strait upstairs. *Why did he act so weird when I asked him about that? It's not like it's a big deal, right* She quickly changed into some shorts and a (A/N: Ok I never understood if it was a wife beater or white beater....I'M SO CONFUSED!) SLEEVLESS top. She ran back downstairs and wrote a note to her Mom and Dad:   
  
  
_ Mom and Dad, I went to study at Jamies, be back before 10. Hugs and Kisses! Pan _   
  
  
  
She laid the note on the kitchen table and ran outside. She jumped into the car, and tried to catch her breath. "Wow you should really teach Bra how to do that." Trunks said looking at her amazed.   
  
  
"Teach her what?" Pan said.   
  
  
"Get changed so quickly and still look good no matter how long they take." he said pulling into gear. Pan smiled and put on her seatbelt. *DENDE HE IS SO SWEET!*   
  
  
They arrived at Capsul Corp. and both walked inside.   
  
  
"VEGETA! GET OUT HERE NOW!" came a very mean scream. Of course it was Bulma.   
  
  
"WOMAN! DON'T YOU EVER SHUT THAT HOLE IN YOUR FACE? I'M COMING!" Came Vegeta's scream.   
  
  
"Come on I have to change."   
  
  
Pan followed Trunks up two flights of stairs. *I knew this place was huge but not this HUGE!* They went down the hall on the left on the third floor. Then right again. At the end of the hall was a huge door. When they arrived, Trunks put a code into the computer next to door.   
  
  
"No one would get a moments rest if we didn't have these. I have to change the code alot, but you can have the code for this week. It's 169412078 (A/N: MY ICQ NUMBER)." Trunks said as he opened the door.   
  
  
The room was huge of course. It was painted silver and was more like an office with a bed. There were paintings on the walls, along with some pictures of friends and family. All of the furniture was black leather and looked brand new. He had a water bed and of course, like most guys his bed wasn't made.   
  
  
"Your rooms awsome!   
  
  
"Thanks. Mom tried to get me to let a decorator to do it, but I changed her mind." he said smiling. "You got Bulma to change her mind? She doesn't act like she would give up so easly." Pan said.   
  
  
"Oh she didn't, well at least not at first." he said with a Vegeta smirk. Pan looked at him and then he answered. "I told her when I got married and had kids that I would have to move really far away. That changed her mind in an instant."   
  
  
"Your mean!" Pan said pushing him. "Hey!" he said pushing her back. "Well you better get dressed cause if you don't we might just get a fight going right here." Pan said.   
  
  
"Ok then turn around."   
  
  
"What for?"   
  
  
"So I can change!"   
  
  
"Oh sorry." Pan said turning. *Hot, guy undressing behind you. Stay calm, stay focused. Dende he must have HUGE muscles.*   
  
  
"Ok are you ready to go?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Yep ready as I'll ever be."   
  
  
  
  
An hour later   
  
  
After Vegeta wouldn't give up the g-room, Trunks decided to take Pan to a special place he liked to go to think about things and to train on his own.   
  
  
"Wow Pan, your getting really good at flying." Trunks said as they landed.   
  
  
"I guess it just runs in the family." Pan suddenly froze. "Oh Trunks! This place is beautiful!   
  
  
There was a large water fall that filled up a pool the size of a pond. Trees of different colors, with flowers on them, hung over head. There was white sand the sparkled from the sun that peeked through the trees. It was like a wonderful dream world that you never knew could be real.   
  
  
"You like it?" he asked.   
  
  
"I love it! It seems so familiar though." she said straining to remember a lost memory.   
  
  
"I used to take you here when you were little. You loved to swim. We would stay here for hours. Only you and I ever came to this place." he said looking into her eyes.   
  
  
"I remember! You dove of the top of the waterfall! I wouldn't get in the water because I was too scared. And When you didn't come back up, I came in to try and save you." she said noticeing he was staring at her.   
  
  
"You remembered."   
  
  
"Yeah, how did you find this place?" She said breaking the eye contact they were haveing and walking toward the water.   
  
  
"I was babysitting you one day and I had you outside. I was really hungry so I came in to get something to eat. When I came back you were gone. I got really scared when I couldn't find you around the house so I flew around in the air hoping to see you. I spotted you a little later and you were here, building a sand castle. So everytime we were together we came here to play." he said.   
  
  
"Wow, sounds like we had alot of fun together." Pan said dipping her feet into the warm water. "So what do you say we take a little swim?" Pan asked.   
  
  
"I don't have any trunks." Trunks said.   
  
  
"Well are you wearing boxers?" she asked.   
  
  
"Yeah." he said grinning.   
  
  
"Well there you go." she said startign to remove her clothes. *This, should be interesting.*   
  
  
  
  
OH NO IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! GETTING A LITTLE CHRISTINA AGUILARA ISN'T SHE? LOL nothing against Christina, but have you guys seen her video? Thats like a mix of Britney Spears and Shakira. (Nothing against them either).....Well review people, and I'll update! 


	10. It's Just a Little Crush

  
  
  
  
Hey people! It's me again! I know you guys just couldn't wait until I updated. Holly this one is for you! Any way, I made a list of all the people who have reviewed so I would like to give a BIG thanx!   
  
  
kiwi93089 Kutie-Pan mrchezzysnickers HOlly ELmore K-Chan14 Cats Angel253 SSTRUNKSGURL Meilin Son Gerego lia-goddess Gogeta Max Hydron Blaze lorilynn Saiyan angel14 justparanoid15   
  
  
  
Thanks guys...your awsome!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT...Oh and if anyone knows a good place to download episodes please tell me because I wanna download some!   
  
  
  
Pan started to take off her clothes, removing her shorts first. It didn't really bother her any. Its just like a bathing suit. Trunks stared wide eyed, not believeing what was happening. *Wow she looks even better with her clothes off. Well two can play at that game.*   
  
  
  
Pan turned to face Trunks.   
  
  
*HOLY DENDE! HE....IS.....GORGEOUS!*   
  
  
"You know, you ahve to work on most girls to get them to take their clothes off." Trunks said laughing at Pan's wide eyes.   
  
  
  
Pan shook it off and smiled. "Well I'm not like most girls." She said. Pan took off into the air and landed on top of the huge waterfall. She positoned herself and imitated an olympic swimmers posture.   
  
  
"Hey Trunks! What do you think, should I?" she yelled down.   
  
  
"Pan your way to scared and you know it!" he yelled back.   
  
  
If you saw the look on her face now, you would have thought she was Vegeta himself. Pan stood up strait. She lifted her hands in the air, and dived strait down.   
  
  
* She actually did it. Shes isn't like most girls.* Trunks waited for Pan to come up.   
  
  
  
10 seconds.   
  
  
  
25 seconds   
  
  
  
50 seconds.   
  
  
  
He had had enough, he jumped in and started calling her name.   
  
  
  
*Where is she?* He went under water and searched around. *Pan, oh Dende where are you?* Trunks came back up and searched for her ki.   
  
  
  
"About time you found me." he heard from above.   
  
  
  
"Pan! Your ok!" he said floated up to face her. "You scared me to death. I thought something had happened to you." he said. "Are you ok?" he asked searching for any cuts or bruses.   
  
  
"Trunks! I'm just fine! It was all a joke. You so fell for it!" she said holding her stomach and laughing.   
  
  
  
"Hehe very funny." he said punching her arm.   
  
  
"You did not just hit me." she said.   
  
  
"Oh I'm pretty sure I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" he said crossing his arms and smirking.   
  
  
  
"This."   
  
  
Pan threw her fist at Trunk's head, making perfect contact.   
  
  
"You didn't have to hit so soft." he said not moving a muscle.   
  
  
That was it. Pan went into a series of punches and kicks in midair. Trunks blocked all of them easly.   
  
  
"Oh come on Pan I know you have more than that." Trunks said while blocking a kick to his head.   
  
  
Pan went faster and harder. (A/N: Not that U PERVS!) (Holly..! LOL!)   
  
  
Trunks decided it was time to test her reflexes.   
  
  
Trunks fazed out and then back behind Pan. But she knew what was going through he was thinking. She fazed out to and back behind him. He took a blow to the head and hit the ground.   
  
  
"GEE SON! I DON'T HAVE THE HARD HEAD THAT RUNS IN YOUR FAMILY!" he said standing up.   
  
  
  
"Sorry bout that." she said smiling and scratching the back of her head. "It's ok. It just hurt for a minute." he said.   
  
  
Pan landed and rubbed his head.   
  
  
"Believe me, your head is pretty hard. I gave you all I had!" she said playfully hitting him in the arm.   
  
  
"Well when I'm finished training you, that will change." he said putting his clothes back on.   
  
  
"I hope so." Pan said doing the same.   
  
  
After they finished getting dressed they both went and sat on a rock. Trunks showed her how to make a ki blast and explained it. "Ok, now I want you to concentrate. Harness it like you did when you learned to fly. Pan tried harder. *Come on Pan. You can do this. FOCUS!* A little light erupted in her palm.   
  
  
  
"HA! I did it!" she yelled staring at the ki ball formed in her hand.   
  
  
"Yep, you sure did."   
  
  
For a few hours they worked on how to control the ki blasts. But they were interupted by a growling sound.   
  
  
  
"I'm HUNGRY!" Pan yelled. Trunks stared at her. "You truly are a Son." he said taking two capsuls out of his pocket. When he opened them, it revealed a HUGE picnic basket (Even big enough for Goten).   
  
  
  
They sat and ate on the huge rock, talking about the past.   
  
  
"Trunks your so funny." Pan said after swollowing a chicken sandwich. "Funny looking." she added.   
  
  
  
"Hey!" Trunks said. "Your gonna pay for that!" Trunks said. Pan jumped up and tried to get away. But he was to fast for her. He tackled her to the ground and landed on top of her. She looked into his eyes. *His eyes, they're beautiful.*   
  
  
Trunks lowered his head and kissed her. Pan was suprised for a moment, but didn't mind at all. The kiss got deeper and more pasionate. Trunks broke it and looked into her eyes.   
  
  
"Come on Son, it's getting late."   
  
  
  
  
It is soooooo hard to describe a kiss. If you have had one of those breath taking kisses that you never wished would end, then you know what I'm talking about. I promise to start updating more people! PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
  



	11. Filler

  
  
  
  
Ok peeps....you asked for it and U got it! Another chapter! (EVERYONE YELLS AND SCREAMS RUNNING AROUND FRANTICLY.) Yes I know that u people are starting to get into it. So am I. If anyone has any suggestions (Not U Holly. Ur 2 Perverted) then just tell me!   
  
  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews! It makes me feel so happy when I know that someone is reading my story!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.......I own my friends.   
  
  
  
Pan and Trunks flew home in silence. The kiss was definatly on both their minds.   
  
  
  
*He just kissed me. I just got my first kiss. OMD! It felt so right, but strange. I wish he would say something. It's driving me CRAZY!*   
  
  
  
*Was that a good idea? I mean I just met the girl (AGAIN) and I already feel something for her. I always have. She was like my little sister.* Trunks turned and looked at Pan. *What is she thinking about? And why won't she say anything?*   
  
  
There were no words exchanged until they reached capsule corp.   
  
  
  
"Well Panny do you want me to drop you off at home?" Trunks asked as they landed next to the G.R. "No thats ok I think I'll just fly." Pan started to take off but Trunks grabbed her hand. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow ok?" he asked. Pan stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah thats fine." So she took off toward home.   
  
  
  
"She's been hanging around with Trunks." Gohan said to his wife. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Videl said cleaning the dishes. "Don't lie, you know just as well as I do he's been training her." Gohan said back to his wife. "I didn't say I didn't know. Are you going to say something to her? He must of told her what she is by now." She said drying her hands and walking over to the kitchen table. "Let's just wait and see if he is patient enough to handle her attitude." Gohan said smirking.   
  
  
  
Pan arrived at home pretty fast and walked into the house. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi Mom! I Dad! How are you two today?" she asked hugging and kissing them each.   
  
  
"Well Pan, your in a very good mood today." her father said smiling.   
  
  
"Yeah....is that bad?" she asked grabbing an apple out of the bowl in the middle of the table.   
  
  
"No of course not." Videl said.   
  
  
"Well I better go and take a shower." she said turnning to leave.   
  
  
"Aren't you hungry hunny?" Videl said looking at her husband then Pan.   
  
  
"Nope not at all." she said running out and upstairs.   
  
  
"I hope shes in this good a mood all the time."   
  
  
"Me too."   
  
  
  
Pan took a long hott bath and thought about the events of the day. *He really kissed me. I wonder what my mom and dad would think? I mean what if they found out me and Trunks were training and made us stop seeing eachother? Get ahold of yourself Pan! It was just a spur of the moment thing. It didn't mean anything. Did it?*   
  
  
  
Trunks picked up Pan and took her to school. The day went pretty slow and Pan got dropped of again by Trunks. She told him that she would meet him later at his house. She did her homework (Mrs. Kaskus) and got dressed ready for a work out. She made sure no one was watching and flew off into the sky.   
  
  
  
THAT WAS SUPER SHORT I KNOW....BUT ME AND MY FRIENDS HAD A HUGE FIGHT AND I SORTA DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING UNLESS IT INCLUDES KILLING OFF THE CHARACTERS. NO I DIDN'T THINK YOU WANTED THAT! PLEZ REVIEW! 


	12. Ki Blastin Fun!

  
  
  
WOW! Thanks Brighter Side for the awsome idea. I think I may just do that! I really wanna thank everyone for the great reviews! If any of you want me to advertise your story just tell me and I'll put it on here! Anyway I stayed home from school today so I thought I would get an early start on this chapter.   
  
  
ENJOY!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT...just some collectables!   
  
  
  
Pan landed at C.C and got ready for the yells and screams that would welcome her when she went in. She knocked on the door and Trunks answered it with a smile.   
  
  
  
"Hey Panny. He said shutting the door behind her.   
  
  
"Wow it's really quiet in here." she said whispering.   
  
  
"You don't have to whisper." he said.   
  
  
"I know, but I didn't wanna spoil it." she said giggling.   
  
  
"Mom dragged Dad to the mall. You should have been here for that one." he said shaking.   
  
  
Pan laughed, trying to imagine Vegeta holding a whole bunch of shopping bags.   
  
  
"Well we have the g-room since he's not here. You ready?" Trunks asked leading the way to the back yard.   
  
  
"Yep."   
  
  
  
Trunks opened the door to the g-room and they walked in. He went over to the computers and typed something in.   
  
  
"You've trained under 20 times earths gravity. Let's take it up to 50." he said hitting the red button.   
  
  
Pan was pulled down to the floor onto her hands an knees. *Come on Pan, pull yourself together!* She stood up and faced Trunks.   
  
  
"Stretch out a bit" he said doing so.   
  
  
She sat down and stretched out her legs and jumped into a back flip. *This isn't so bad* she thought as she did some push ups. About five minutes later Trunks started the lessons.   
  
  
  
"Today I'm going to show you how to throw a ki blast." he said.   
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is a good place to do it? What if it blows up?" she asked.   
  
  
  
"Thats why we are in here. I don't want you to blow everything up outside. Come on Pan, my dad traines in here. You actually think my mom would build something that couldn't with stand a few blasts? he said smiling.   
  
  
"Your right, so lets get started."   
  
  
  
About an hour later Pan was throwing ki blasts at Trunks while he dodged them.   
  
  
"Wow Pan your getting really good at this." he said as he dodged a blast aimed at his face.   
  
  
"Thank Dende I have so much talent, I have no clue how I ever learned anything from you." she said throwing another blast at his arm.   
  
  
"You just keep talking Pan, you still haven't hit me yet!" He said laughing.   
  
  
A few blasts later-   
  
  
"Ha! I got you!" Pan yelled triumphantly.   
  
  
"Not bad. Now I want to show you something your grandfather Goku was famous for." he said.   
  
  
"Stand back."   
  
  
Pan did it and watched.   
  
  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Trunks yelled as the room filled with a blue light and a huge blast erupted from his hands. It hit the wall and bounced off heading back at him. He let it hit him, it didn't faze him at all.   
  
  
"Wow! That was cool!" Pan said clapping.   
  
  
"Your turn." Trunks said   
  
  
"I can't do that." she said.   
  
  
"Yes you can. Just aim it at me. And give it all you have." he said smirking.   
  
  
She put her hands together and brought them back to her side like he did.   
  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"   
  
  
The room filled with the same blue light and the same blue ki blast luanched at Trunks. It hit him and he staggered back.   
  
  
"Good one Pan, you almost knocked me off my feet!" he said smiling.   
  
  
"TIMES UP BOY!" came a yell from the entrance way. Vegeta was standing there with a look on his face that said 'You mess with me and I'll shove a spoon down your throat.'   
  
  
"Come on Pan." Trunks said taking her hand and walking to the door.   
  
  
"Your mean." Pan said to Vegeta as they walked out.   
  
  
Trunks turned around and stared at Pan, but Vegeta just laughed and shut the door. Pan turned and looked at Trunks, he was still looking at her.   
  
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
  
"I can't believe you said that to my father!" Trunks said.   
  
  
"Your gonna find I'm full of surprises."   
  
  
  
Pan went home not soon after that. Trunks drove her because she was feeling tired after using so much energy. She walked into her house and found her mother sitting next to her father who was on the phone.   
  
  
"Yes we are all looking foward to it. Yes. All right see you Saturday." Gohan hung up the phone.   
  
  
"Well Pan, Videl. That was Bulma on the phone. She's decided that its been far too long since we've had a get together and she wants us all to come over on Saturday for a cookout." he said.   
  
  
"Bulma who?" Pan said trying to cover up.   
  
  
"Pan maybe we should have a little talk." Gohan said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAHA! What did you think about that? Pretty neato huh? Anywayz I hope everyone loved that chapter as much as I did! PLEASE Review! 


	13. Away from this Place

  
  
  
Hehe sorry I haven't updated. Ya know how it is when its halloween. All that candy just sittin there. Waiting to be ate. And let me tell you, it was really good. I was going to dress up as Pan but due to certain reasons I was broke and couldn't buy anything. Oh well theres always next year.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.....I just own my T.V. that I watch it on.   
  
  
Pan stood there for a moment. *Does he know? No he couldn't. There is no way he could. Nope Pan, your just being really paranoid So stop it!*   
  
  
  
"Pan we know what you've been doing the past few days." he father said. *Busted*   
  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.   
  
  
"I sensed you two together. Why didn't you tell us the truth?"   
  
  
"Me tell you? Why didn't you tell me I'm an alien huh? Did you find it too hard to say 'Hey Panny your a Saijan.' or 'Hey Panny your the only girl left in your race.' Well you must of if you couldn't take the time to tell me what I was!" Pan turned and ran out the door, she took off flying and didn't look back.   
  
  
  
Pan flew for a little bit, loseing altitude every once in awhile. She was still tired and low on energy after sparring that day. She crash landed on some sand, lifted her head and looked around. *Hey this is the place Trunks showed me earlier.* She tried to stand up. *Ah my muscles hurt so bad.* She managed to turn over and was facing the waterfall. It was pretty dark now. The moon was reflecting on the water, making it look like a pool of diamonds.   
  
  
*Wow the full moon. I've never seen it look this beautiful before.* She stared at it for a little bit. All of the sudden a light flashed in her eyes. It got brighter and brighter. And she felt something pull her up. Then she passed out.   
  
  
  
Pan awoke the next day to the sound of birds. She sat up and put her hand on her head. *Ah I have the worst headache ever!* She looked around and saw the water fall. *What am I doing here?* Then she remembered the events of last night. "That light, what was it- ahhhhhh!" Pan jumped and turned around. "Who's there?" she yelled. But there was no one. "Ahhhh!" she turned around, but nothing was there. "Something touched me." she said outloud. She looked very slowly to her side and saw something right behind her. she reached back and grabbed it. "OOOOOUUUUUCCCCHHH!" She let go. "THAT HURT!" she ran up to the water and looked at her reflection. What she saw was not what she expected.   
  
  
  
Attatched to her back was a long, black ,fuzzy (A/N: Yes you guessed it!) tail! "Oh my Dende. Why do I have a tail?" she said to herself. "Wow! I feel so much stronger!" "I wonder what Trunks will say!" she said. She took off toward C.C. (A/N: Ok I know that its only supposed to be like thursday, but lets say school first started on Wednesday.)   
  
  
*Wow! I'm flying really fast!* She flew up and down and twisted around. She reached Capsul corp. VERY quickly.   
  
  
She landed and knocked on the door. Bulma answered.   
  
  
  
"Pan! We were so worried Gohan and Videl called and they were so worried. They told us to watch out for you and-" Bulma froze. "Pan, whats that behind you?" she asked eyeing her tail swaying back and forth.   
  
  
Before she could answer she yelled for Vegeta. He came in yelling and then he saw Pan. He looked at her, then her tail then her again.   
  
  
"Vegeta whats that mean?" Bulma asked reaching for the tail. She petted it.   
  
  
"Ohh that feels really good." Pan said. She snapped her eyes open and the tale pulled away from Bulma.   
  
  
"The brat got her tail back thats all. I'm surprised though, I didn't think she could get hers since shes only quarter." Vegeta looked at her again. He smiled. "But your more saijan then my brat." he turned away and went back to the g-room.   
  
  
"Bulma is Trunks awake." Pan asked.   
  
  
"No, but you can go wake him up."   
  
  
Pan walked to his door and punched in the number 169412078.   
  
  
  
She walked in and saw Trunks laying on his bed, half on, half off. She walked over to him and shook him.   
  
  
"Trunks, wake up." she said.   
  
  
"What?" he said opening his eyes. "Pan what are you doing here?"   
  
  
  
"Look! I have a tail!   
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so mean. I love this chapter! I'm watchin DBZ right now. Goten and Trunks are fusing for the first time. Anyway, Please review and if anyone wants me to advertise their story just tell me! 


	14. Together At Last

  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Hows it goin? Pretty good here! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe you guys actually like this story! I know there are alot of typos, but as long as you guys understand the story thats all that matters to me. My internet was disconnected so I this might of been up sooner.....Well enough of that! On with the story!   
  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS NOVEMBER 15TH!   
  
  
MY BIRTHDAY NOVEMBER 18TH!   
  
  
DRAGONBALL Z FOR PLAYSTATION 2 DECEMBER 17TH!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT......I own all of you!   
  
  
  
Pan looked at Trunk's shocked face. He slowly reached down and touched it.   
  
  
"Wow, how did you get it back?" he said amazed.   
  
  
"I don't know all I remember is being by the waterfall and then looking up at the moon and then, nothing." she said.   
  
  
"The moon? Maybe dad knows what it means. You know, you gave everyone a scare last night." he said smirking.   
  
  
"Really? Hehe. I knew you teaching me how to hide my ki would come in handy."   
  
  
"Well I knew where you were the whole time." he said.   
  
  
"How?"   
  
  
"I don't know, I just did."   
  
  
They sat there for a moment. Trunks looked deep in thought, but snapped out of it.   
  
  
"Well you better call your parents or something, they were worried sick. I take it they found out about you coming over here to train."   
  
  
"Your mom called them about a cookout tonight. Then my father told me that they knew what I had been doing the past couple days."   
  
  
"They're not going to make you stop coming over here are they?"   
  
  
"I don't think so. When my dad was talking to Bulma he sounded excited about the get together."   
  
  
"I understand why. We haven't had a reunion like that since Buu." he said   
  
  
"Really, well do you have a phone?" she said changing the subject. When Bulma talked about Buu, she sounded so scared. Whenever Pan heard his name, it gave her chills. Trunks leaned over Pan and grabbed the cordless phone off the table. She dialed the number and waited. It rang a couple times and then her mother answered.   
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
  
"Hi mom."   
  
  
"Pan! Oh thank Dende! We were so worried about you! Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?"   
  
  
"No Mom. I'm fine. Listen I'm sorry that I ran out like that. I should of talked things out.   
  
  
"Oh no Panny, we're sorry. We shouldn't have kept it from you. It was wrong. Why don't you come home so we can talk about it."   
  
  
Pan paused as Trunks waved his hands in the air trying to get her attention. She put down the phone.   
  
  
"What is it?"   
  
  
"Why don't you stay here until the cookout?"   
  
  
"I have to go get some clothes and take a shower. I smell really bad."   
  
  
"Well you can take a shower here and wear something of Bra's. Then me and you can go to the mall and spend the day together. What do you say?"   
  
  
Pan looked at him for a moment. *Is he asking me out? No! Don't be stupid! He doesn't see you that way. You two are just friends and nothing more.*   
  
  
"Pan? Are you still there?"   
  
  
She picked the phone back up. "Yea mom. Me and Trunks are going to spend the day together ok? Then I will see you at the cookout.   
  
  
There was a long pause.   
  
  
"Alright, but behave yourslef. We'll talk about things later.   
  
  
"Thanks Mom! See you tonight!" she hung the phone.   
  
  
"She said I could."   
  
  
"Good. You haven't met Bra yet have you? Well I mean you have, but you two were really little."   
  
  
"Why doesn't she go to our school?" Pan asked curiously.   
  
  
"She wanted to go to a private school, but she is transfering back to here in a month." he said getting up and opening the door. "You guys will get along great."   
  
  
  
Trunks led the way. Down the hall and a left. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When it didn't come he yelled.   
  
  
"Bra! Wake up!"   
  
  
There was a loud smashing sound and some yelling. A couple of stomps later and a grunting noise, the door unlocked to reveal a younger Bulma. She lifted her arms in the air and yawned. When she opened her eyes she saw Pan and Trunks standing there staring at her. Bra looked at Pan like she was trying to remember something..   
  
  
"Trunks, who is this." she asked.   
  
  
"Bra, it's Pan."   
  
  
"I knew it was you! I could never forget your face girl!" she jumped on Pan hugging her really tight. Pan hugged back. She couldn't believe that Bra had remembered her. She sort of remembered Bra. Just bits and pieces though.   
  
  
"It's so great to see you Bra!" Pan said with a tear coming down her face. Why was she crying? She barely remembered the girl, but it was like a peice of her was back again. When they pulled apart, Pan saw that Bra was crying.   
  
  
"We have so much to catch up on!" Bra said pulling Pan into the room.   
  
  
"Bra wait! Me and Pan were going to the mall and we just wanted to know if she could borrow something to wear." Trunks said.   
  
  
"Sure!" Bra said.   
  
  
"Hey Trunks! I have a great idea! Why don't you, me, Bra,and Goten go hang out together today!" Pan said smiling sweet so she would get what she wanted.   
  
  
"Sure that sounds great." Trunks said.   
  
  
"Great! You call Goten and then we will get ready." Bra said. But before Trunks could answer Bra and already shut the door and started catching up with her old best friend.   
  
  
  
So people, how was that? I know its a little bitt longer than the others! Please review! 


	15. The Mall Trip

  
  
  
Hey people!!!!!!!! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been really lazy! Again I would like to thank EVERYONE who has supported my story and reviewed! It means so much to me! This is going to be and extra looooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg chapter!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own HARRY POTTER!   
  
  
  
An hour or two later, Pan and Bra were ready to go. Bra had gave Pan a makeover and she looked great. She was wearing an orange spaghetti strapped sun dress with bamboo flip flops. Here hair was down and curled and her makeup looked great. Bra was wearing the same thing only it was blue and she had the same shoes as Pan. They looked like sisters.   
  
  
"Wow girl, we looked great." Bra said admiring the both of them in the mirror. Pan wasn't too happy with the makeup or the outfit for that matter. It was different, but in a way it was nice. She wondered what Trunks would say when he saw her. Maybe this was a good idea after all.   
  
  
"I have to agree with you!" Pan said smiling at her new self.   
  
  
"I almost forgot!" Bra shouted, running into her huge closet. She came out holding one orange purse for Pan and one blue for her.   
  
  
"Thats so much better." she said giggling.   
  
  
"Oh I don't know how we could have went out of the house without them!" Pan said laughing along with Bra.   
  
  
The two of them walked down stairs. Pan was having a little bit of trouble. She was so used to boots that these felt so weird. Bra had even done her nails and toe nails for her. Trunks and Goten were already downstairs watching T.V. They had been ready a LONG time ago. As the two walked down the stairs, Pan's tail wrapped around her waist really tightly. *Wow buddy, you know somthing I don't?*   
  
  
Trunks and Goten turned their heads. They both stood up very quickly and complimented the girls on their looks. It was a good thing that furry belts were in. Bra had one around her too. You couldn't tell Pan's was a tail. (A/N: Yea I know a furry belt with a sun dress would look really strange, but at least Goten isn't wearing a red musce shirt and red leather pants like I read in this other story! lol)   
  
  
Trunks walked over to Pan. "Pan you look wonderful." he said bending down and kissing her cheek.   
  
  
Pan blushed. "What was that for?" she asked before she could stop herself.   
  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "A pretty girl should always have a hello kiss." he said.   
  
  
She poped onto her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "So should a handsome guy."   
  
  
"Oh will you look at those two. You can't tell they've only known eachother for a week." Bra said taking Gotens arm. He followed along with her and they walked out the door.   
  
  
Trunks knew that Bra and Goten had a thing for eachother. Bra always left around strange times....thats when Goten happened to not be home. Trunks and Goten didn't hang out as much as they used to. Not since....   
  
  
"Are you ready Trunks?" Pan asked. "Yep let's go."   
  
  
The mall trip was fun for Pan. She never really went to the mall. If she did it was with her mother or Jamie. *Jamie! I've been avoiding her lately. I'll call her tonight* Pan thought as she walked out of the dressing room in a bathing suit that Bra had picked out for her. It was metalic orange and very little.   
  
  
"Wow Pan! You look amazing!" Bra exclaimed running up to her and admiring her in her newly found baithing suit.   
  
  
"Yeah Pan, you look great." Trunks said from the chair. "EWWW! I'm seeing too much of my niece!" Goten said hiding his eyes. "Well thats not as bad as seeing the things my sister wears." Trunks mumbled.   
  
  
"HEY! I heard that!" Bra said.   
  
  
Later on, at the food court, Trunks and Goten were getting their food while Pan and Bra waited for them to get back. You know how it is a malls. You get a table and your going to have to kill someone to keep it.  
  
  
  
While the boys were getting their food, five guys came over and started to talk to Pan and Bra.   
  
  
"Hello there. What could two fine girls like yourselves be sitting all alone?" One guy said.   
  
  
"Yo Baby, how about you be my Dairy Queen, I'll be your Burger King, you treat me right, and I'll do it your way." another guy said leaning over to Pan.   
  
  
"How about not." Came a voice from behind Pan. She turned and saw the most wonderful person.   
  
  
"Honey are these guys bothering you?" Trunks said setting his food down.   
  
  
"Of course not, Bra and I hadn't had a chance to damage their ego yet." Pan said smiling. Following along Bra and Goten did the same thing.   
  
  
"Are you sure everything is ok sweetheart?" Goten asked Bra.   
  
  
"Peachy! Come on Pan let's go get our food." The girls walked off. The guys looked toward the girls then to Trunks and Goten. Then they hurried off. Obviously they knew better.   
  
  
Later on the four of them walked out of the mall. The guys were carrying all of their bags. They piled all of the bags in the trunk and took off toward home.   
  
  
"You were great back there sweetie." Pan said jokingly.   
  
  
"Well thank you Miss. Son." he said laughing.   
  
  
Bra sighed and said "This is going to be a long night."   
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHA! YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS AT THE COOKOUT! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  



	16. Losing Control

  
  
  
  
Hey! I'm back with another chapter! I had my slumber party this weekend. OMG! One of my friends hit one of my other friends, they stayed up all night making monkey noises, and the last one didn't leave until 6:00 the next day. I'm soooooo tired!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT...just the T.V. I watch it on.   
  
  
My birthday is tomorrow!   
  
  
  
They arrived back at C.C. and went to go get ready. Pan and Bra went to Bra's room to try on all their new stuff. While Bra was in the bathroom, Pan laid down and closed her eyes.   
  
  
Pan walked through the rubble of what once was Capsule Corp. She tried to call out to her friends, her family, but the words wouldn't come out. She knew they were gone. She was the only one left. Pan turned her head quickly. Someone was calling out. She ran over to the voice. She began to dig through the rubble and broke down in tears when she saw who it was.   
  
  
Trunks was lying there, beaten, barely alive. "Trunks, please, don't leave me." she whispered as she pulled him into her arms. He reached up and touched her face. Pan began to sob.   
  
  
"Pan, your earths only hope now." He coughed and Pan held him tighter. "Trunks, you can't give up. I love you!" she kissed his forehead and felt a tear run off her face and onto his. She lifted up.   
  
  
"I love you too Pan. I always have and I will always be with you." Trunks went limp in her arms. Rage, hate, and pain filled her heart. She screamed out.   
  
  
"PAN! STOP IT!"   
  
  
She opened her eyes. Trunks and Vegeta were holding her down. They both were in Super Saijan. Bra and Bulma were back against the wall. "Get off me!" Pan yelled. They both let go and Pan jumped up.   
  
  
"Pan, what happened?" Trunks asked still standing back from her.   
  
  
"What do you mean? You tell me! Your the one holding me down!" she yelled.   
  
  
"Pan, we had to hold you down cause you were having some sort of fit. Bra screamed at us to come up here and we found you shaking and screaming. You turned Super Saijan and we tried to stop you from destroying the house! " Trunks said.   
  
  
Pan looked in the mirror and saw a girl with blond hair and turquoise eyes. She walked closer to the mirror and touched her hair. She lowered her power and back to her normal form. She turned around and faced them.   
  
  
"Pan what is happening to you?" Trunks asked. She looked at him. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose any of them. *Should I tell them? The dream was so real. It means something, but what?*   
  
  
"PAN!" she snapped away from her thoughts.   
  
  
"I'm fine." she answered.   
  
  
"You saw something didn't you." Vegeta said.   
  
  
She nodded her head.   
  
  
"What do you mean she saw something dad?" Trunks asked.   
  
  
Pan didn't know what she was going to say. She didn't want to talk about it.   
  
  
"Leave her alone. She doesn't want to talk about it." Vegeta answered. Pan looked up at him. He gave her a reasuring glance and motioned for Bulma. They both walked out leaving the three teens alone.   
  
  
"Pan I just want to-"   
  
  
"Trunks, I don't feel like talking about it." she said. "How long was I out?" she asked.   
  
  
"About fifteen minutes." Bra said walking over and sitting on the bed.   
  
  
"Well I better get ready for tonight." Pan grabbed one of her bags and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door and sat down on the floor. *What is happening to me.* Scenes from her dream flashed into her mind. She wasn't going to lose them. She would fight it.   
  
  
  
Pan came out a half hour later and saw Trunks and Bra talking. They were both dressed and ready to go out to the party. They all walked down stairs. They tried to talk to her, but she only nodded her head or answered in less than five words. They arrived downstairs and found her parents, Bulma, and Vegeta talking about something serious. *Probabley me.* she thougth as she walked away from the party and to the tree that sat on top of the hill in the middle of the back yard. She jumped up to one of the tree branches and sat there picking at the leaves.   
  
  
BACK AT THE PARTY   
  
  
  
"Should I go talk to her?" Gohan asked. Amazingly Vegeta answered.   
  
  
"Let her think about things. She saw something. She saw something thats going to happen. Things are going to change very soon."   
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I thought it was something to keep you all guessing! Anyway please review! 


	17. Special

Hey everyone! No this isn't an update! It's my birthday so I thought that I would say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!   
  
  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE that has reviewed! I promise to update more! And again if any of you have a story you want me to advertise please tell me about it ok! I promise to read it too! Sorry if you asked me and I didn't do it. I sorta forgot!   
  
  
  
SNEAK PREVIEW OF FUTURE   
  
  
They stood in a row, all of the Saijans. They knew what was to come. They were ready for the fight. It was in their blood. "STAND TOGEHTER!" Yelled Vegeta. Their King.   
  
  
Then, they attacked.   
  
  
  
Thanks again people!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Wheres the Cake?

  
  
  
  
It's my birthaday and I'm wasteing my time on you people? YOU MUST BE VERY SPECIAL! Thanks for the reviews! Again they are ALWAYS welcome, good or bad. I figured I would go ahead and write a chapter before DBZ comes on. I'm really trying to make these chapters long, but if you know me then you know I never keep my word! If you guys have any ideas PLEASE tell me! I sorta make it up as I go along!   
  
  
  
Here's a big thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I LOVE DB/Z/GT....BUT DON'T OWN IT! SORRY EVERYONE!   
  
  
  
Pan sat in the tree, picking at the bark. She leaned her head against it. *I went Super Saijan. It doesn't seem possible. This tail sure did make me stronger, maybe I'll go Super Saijan 2 soon. I will get strong. Strong enough to beat it.* She sat there thinking. She didn't here Bulma say it was time to eat.   
  
  
BACK AT THE PARTY   
  
  
Trunks looked up the hill. He saw Pan sitting up there, in deep thought. *What did she see? I'm worried about her. Anything that can make her go Super Saijan, even in her dreams, must of been something terrible.*   
  
  
Trunks walked over to the table and grabbed a whole bunch of hotdogs and hamburgers. He piled them onto the plate and started to walk up the hill towards Pan.   
  
  
"Hey Pan." he said floating up and offering her some food. She looked at the plate and smiled wide. She grabbed a couple of hotdogs and started eating.   
  
  
"Mmmm. This is so good!" she said pigging out. She scarfed down some more hotdogs and a couple hamburgers. Trunks started eating faster. At the rate she was going, he would only get about ten of them.   
  
  
"I've said it once and I'll say it again. You are DEFIANTLY a Son!" Pan smiled at him.   
  
  
"What do you say we go and join the party." He asked.   
  
  
"You go ahead. I'm just going to stay here." she answered looking down and seeing her Mother and Father talking to some weird looking people, but compared to Vegeta, it was nothing new.   
  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so Miss. Son." He said playfully.   
  
  
"What are you going to do about, huh? Pan said playing along.   
  
  
"This!" Trunks grabbed her and put her over his shoulder as he jumped down to the ground.   
  
  
"Trunks! Let me down now!" she screamed as he walked down the hill. She tried to get lose, but gave up. She would get him back.   
  
  
Everyone turned their heads when they heard the screaming. All of them laughed as they came closer. Trunks went to set Pan down, but she held on.   
  
  
"Pan let go." Trunks said trying to pull her off.   
  
  
"Why? You wanted to carry me down here. So you can just hold on to me until I feel like getting down." She said smirking.   
  
  
"Pan look! Cake!" Trunks yelled pointed to a table across the lawn.   
  
  
"Where?!" she said jumping off Trunks and lookind around.   
  
  
Everyone howled with laughter. She looked around at them   
  
  
"What?" she said.   
  
  
Trunks fell on the ground. Goten was standing up along with Pan with the same look that was on her face.   
  
  
"Trunks! Where is the cake?" Goten said pouting. Pan looked at her Uncle.   
  
  
"Goten, he's just joking." she said trying to act like she wasn't fooled.   
  
  
"Oh come on Pan! We all know you fell for it!" Videl said wipeing a tear from her face. Pan just laughed along. *I want some cake.* she thought.   
  
  
After everyone stopped laughing (EVEN VEGETA!) Gohan introduced Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Marron, 18, Piccolo, Puar, and Yamcha. They all had seen Pan when she was little. They were all very nice. Especially Master Roshi.   
  
  
They all had a good time talking about old adventures, and evil beings they had destroyed. They told how Goku had beat the red ribbon army when he was only twelve. Of course Goku acted like it was nothing at all. (A/N: Ok if I said somewhere in here that Goku was dead, well he isn't.) Pan decided that she would ask what she was dieing to know.   
  
  
"So, when did each of you go Super Saijan for the first time?" Pan asked after Goku finished the story of how him and Chi-Chi had met.   
  
  
"Well I was the first one here." Goku said. Vegeta made some sort of noise. "I went Super Saijan when I was fighting Frieza on Namek. It was after Krillin had been killed. Seeing my best friend die, just snapped something loose in me." Goku said.   
  
  
"I went Super Saijan on another planet." Vegeta said.   
  
  
"And?" Pan asked.   
  
  
"None of your business brat!" He said in his casual mean voice.   
  
  
"I was third. It was when I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, training to beat Cell.   
  
  
"Was was fourth. It was-" Goten interupted.   
  
  
"No you weren't Trunks! I turned Super Saijan before you did!" he said like a little child.   
  
  
"Nu uh Goten. I did!" Trunks said defensively. It was like they were six years old.   
  
  
"You both did at the same time. There!" Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled at the same time. Goten stuck his tonge out at Trunks and Trunks answered with a certain finger.   
  
  
  
"Hey!"   
  
  
"Ok!Ok!" Pan said laughing. "Hey! I have an Idea!" Pan said smirking.   
  
  
Everyone looked at her, to scared to ask.   
  
  
"Let's have a competition! Sorta like the World Martial Arts Tournement!" she announced to everyone.   
  
  
They all looked around. Goku jumped out of his seat jumping up and down.   
  
  
"Yeah! Come on everyone! Let's Fight!" He yelled as he grabbed Vegeta's arm. He looked at Goku. He stopped laughing and let go of his arm and turned to Gohan and started back up again.   
  
  
They all agreed and went to get training g on. All of the women except Pan stayed and talked about children and grandchildren and shopping.   
  
  
"This is going to be great!" Pan said forgetting about everything that had happened today. Theres nothing like a good fight to take the stress away.   
  
  
  
  
SOOOOO how was it? I really liked how it turned out. I have no clue how I'm going to write the next chapter! Tell you what, since they are having a competition, why don't we. If you would like to write the next chapter, e-mail me at hermione13012@kiwibox.com with your chapter and I'll pick which one I like best. And If I pick your don't get mad if I change things around! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	19. Who vs Who?

  
  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! Been kinda busy with school and stuff. Hope everyone that read this reviewed! I can't wait till I get up to 100! I promise to start updating at least twice a week!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm really mad cause cartoon network isn't showing any new episodes. GRRRRRR!!   
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
Pan turned on the light in the G-room. she went back into the storage unit and got out some training G. she slipped it snuggly over her body. She put some boots on and walked out, ready to get started. She didn't realize she had gotten ready so fast. None of the others were out yet.   
  
  
Moments later Vegeta stepped out of the house and walked towards Pan, smirking.   
  
"You don't have a chance brat." he said grinning   
  
  
"Maybe not, but don't forget my Grandpa Goku is here." she said back   
  
  
Vegeta gave her the finger.   
  
  
She knew that Vegeta didn't get along with Goku. Even if she had only just seen them together for the first time, she still knew that they didn't mix well. But it wasn't that they hated eachother completely. Goku could be friends with and respect anyone or anything. Vegeta thought respect was how hard you can punch someone. Though no matter how he acted or said, Vegeta did respect Goku. He just wasn't the kind of person to show it.   
  
  
Goku ran out next, surprisingly. Pan figured he would be the first out, considering how excited he was. He ran up to the two of them, who were standing a few feet away from the women.   
  
  
"Grandpa, what took you so long?" Pan asked watching him. He could pass for her brother. He grinned and scratched the back of his head.   
  
  
"I sort of tripped and fell when I was getting dressed." He said as everyone bursted out laughing. Chi-Chi got up and hugged her husband.   
  
  
"Thats my Goku all right." She said still laughing along with the others. Even Vegeta laughed when Goku's stupidity showed through. Pan always knew her Grandpa didn't let on much and she also knew that he was a really brilliant man.   
  
  
While everyone was laughing, the rest of the group stepped out of the house. Yamcha, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Tien, Chouitzu, Goten, and Master Roshi. What Master Roshi was doing, Pan had no clue. Piccolo landed a few seconds later and whispered something in Goku's ear.   
  
  
"What are we going to do about a fighting area?" Yamcha asked as they assembled around the picnic tables.   
  
  
They all looked around. The back yard was big enough, but they knew Bulma didn't feel like having the house blown up. So Goku spoke up.   
  
  
"Me and Piccolo were just discussing that. Grab on to me." he said.   
  
  
Everyone, except the ladies grabbed onto his shoulder. Pan stood back, but then grabbed onto Goku lifted his hand to his head and they were gone.   
  
  
Instantly they dropped to the ground on their feet.   
  
  
"WOW! GRANDPA! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Pan exclamied.   
  
  
Everyone looked at here, then they remembered that she had never used instant transmission.   
  
  
"Well Pan, I'll have to teach you some time." he grinned.   
  
  
"Hey Dad! Why didn't you ever show us?" Goten asked.   
  
  
"You never asked."   
  
  
Piccolo created an arena to fight in. Sort of like a boundry. If you went past it, it would flash and you would be disqualified. It wasn't like it was only a small area. It was at least 100 miles. They were also out in the middle of no where.   
  
  
Everyone began to stretch out. If anyone else was around they would of thought it was some sort of circus. People doing backflips, and people punching the air. Piccolo then called everyone to him. He was holding some sort of bowl. Sort of like a fish bowl. He told everyone that they would pick a number and then he would put their name on the board. Pan looked up and saw what he was talking about. It had lnes drawn leading up to the final two.   
  
  
Pan's blood was pumping. She could hardly stand still. Everyone picked out their numbers. When Piccolo finished writing them down, he backed away so everyone could see.   
  
  
ROUND ONE- Piccolo vs. Tien   
  
  
ROUND TWO- Pan vs. Chouitzu   
  
  
ROUND THREE- Goku vs. Vegeta   
  
  
ROUND FOUR- Goten vs. Gohan   
  
  
ROUND FIVE- Trunks vs. Yamcha   
  
  
There was going to have to be someone to fight whoever one out of Trunks and Yamcha so Piccolo let Master Roshi. Everyone seemed satisfied with their partners.   
  
  
Pan and Trunks stayed behind as everyone walked of to the starting point of the first fight. Pan was trying to figure out who was going to have to beat who so she could fight Trunks. She didn't know that Trunks was doing the exact same thing.   
  
  
They both turned to eachother and smirked. This was going to be fun.   
  
  
  
SOOOOOOO! What did you think? I really don't want ot write the fighting stuff! I'm not good at it at all! Like I said before. if any of you wanna do it go right ahead! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan forever! 


	20. This is a Tribute!

  
  
  
Hey everyone. No this isn't a chapter. I'm still working on that. But I promise it will be amazing! I know I always tell everyone thanks for reviewing and sticking with me through this fic, but I wanted to show my thanks! EVERYONE ON HERE IS THE BEST!!!! If I left you out, I AM SO SORRY!   
  
  
  
  
RJ   
Holly Elmore   
Luinthoron   
Anonymous   
Z   
Tenshi   
lia-goddess   
Talleenian w/ Hailey (twilder@capital.net)   
you know who ..............(A/N: Voldemort?)   
Van-Stolin   
koo koo chicken   
Cats Angel253   
himepanni (himepanni@aol.com)   
kamislash (kamislash@hotmail.com)   
reader J   
becky hardinge (sailor_voice@hotmail.com)   
sonny (zorazombie85@msn.com)   
sugar   
Dark_Wolf (ssjjsolo@aol.com)   
d_man1112000   
tiffany (sweet_me1112000@yahoo.com)   
Vegztbonegal   
Mii-chan   
SomEoNe   
Kuarri (A/N: Hey I have no clue if your still reading, but I loved your LONG review!)   
Cyristal (A/N: Hey if your still reading this, I'll be e-mailing you soon about the whole looking it over for me. Cause people, you know I can't spell!)   
Hanamaru825   
mrchezzysnickers (mrchezzy@Hotmail.com)   
kiwi93089   
Kutie-Pan   
K-Chan14   
SSTRUNKSGURL (sstrunksgurl@hotmail.com)   
Meilin Son   
Gerego   
Gogeta   
Max Hydron Blaze   
lorilynn   
Saiyan angel14   
  
  
  
Again, thanks to everyone who has supported me and I can't wait to get the next chapter up! I already know who wins each fight, but I haven't decided who wins the last match. HMMMM WHO COULD THE LAST TWO POSSIBLY BE????????????????? Happy guessing! 


	21. Ki Blasts and Shooting Stars

  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Long time no see! I know I haven't updated in a while. No one answered me back about helping me with this so I figured I'd try it. I might leave alot out. The most important fight is the last one. But I will say this. This is probably my best chapter ever. And the best your getting out of me! So enjoy!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.....It's not on e-bay yet either. I looked.   
  
  
  
Piccolo sood across from Yamcha. They smiled and got into their fighting stances. The wind blew the dirt around them and a cloud of dust surrounded them, eager for the fight. The sun beat down on them furiously.   
  
  
"Begin." Goku said.   
  
  
Yamcha launched at Piccolo, going into a series of kicks and punches. Piccolo dodged most of them but Yamcha got a hard left in. Piccolo got caught of balance for a moment, but caught himself in the air.   
  
  
"Go Green!" Pan yelled. Everyone looked at her. "What?"   
  
  
Piccolo launched at Yamcha this time, but instead of kicking and punching, he fazed out and back behind Yamcha. He turned as Piccolo formed a large ki ball and hit him in the chest. Yamcha fell toward the earth and hit a mountain.   
  
  
"One," Goku counted. "Two....Three.....Four......Five!" Yamcha has been counted out!   
  
  
At that moment a huge rock from the crumbled mountain was thrown in the air and Yamcha apeared.   
  
  
"HEY! I thoguth you got counted out after 10! Not 5!!!" he said getting angry. "What ever happened to that rule...huh?"   
  
  
"Because Kakarott can't count past five." Vegeta said.   
  
  
Everyone laughed. Goku got on the ground holding his stomach and laughing really hard. A moment later he stood up and looked at Vegeta.   
  
  
"Hey! That was supposed to be mean wasn't it." He said in a whinning voice.   
  
  
"Kakarott, this is one of the times I hate to call you a Saijan."   
  
  
"Hey!" Goku said walking toward Vegeta.   
  
  
"Boys, Boys. What am I gonna do with you? Play nice or I'm gonna have to whoop some ass." Pan said standing in between them.   
  
  
They both looked at her and looked back at one another. A couple dirty looks and grunts were exchanged, but not fists.   
  
  
Yamcha took his defeat well. Still protesting that he was jut waiting for the right moment to pop out and kick Piccolo's ass. Of course it was said when Piccolo was taking a leak. (A/N: Do Nameks pee? I mean there are no women. Someone find that out for me!)   
  
  
Next up was Pan and Choutizu. They got into their fighting stances and waited. Everyone's eye were fixed on the match. They were all excited to see Pan fight. Even an un-invited guest.   
  
  
Goku looked at his granddaughter with pride. "Ready? Begin!"   
  
  
Choutizu made the first move and he launched toward Pan. She took off in the air, enjoying the sudden rush of wind after having the hott sun pounding on her. Choutizu followed Pan and soon they were battleing it out. Pan knew he was a peice of cake. *If I can fight Trunks I can definatly fight this cupcake.* Pan bloacked all of his punches, while smiling. Fazeing in and out when he tried to get closer.   
  
  
Instead of dodging this time, she powered up just as Choutizu came in for a blow. He was thrown back as her power increased.   
  
  
*The brat it strong. Even in normal form. It's amazing, shes only 1/8 Saijan.* Vegeta thought from the ground. Many others were impressed. Espeacially Goku. *My little Panny. So strong. Just like her father* he thought looking over at Gohan, watching him look at the how strong she was. Trunks just stood there smirking. *That's it Pan.*   
  
  
After Powering up she launched toward a scared Choutizu. "I GIVE UP!" he yelled as Pan threw a punch. Her fist stopped inches from his head.   
  
  
"You quit!?! But we just started! I wanna fight, and I wanna fight now!" she screamed. Clearly her Saijan side very disappointed.   
  
  
Choutizu cowered thinking she was going to get him right then and there.   
  
  
"Don't worry Panny! Save your energy for when you fight me!" Goku said.   
  
  
"Kakarott, I hope you don't think your gonna win our fight." Vegeta said.   
  
  
"Vegeta, just the man I wanted to talk to!" he said running over and taking him away from the group. He was whispering something in his ear. It must of been something outrageous because Vegeta's eyes grew bigger than Piccolo's ears.   
  
  
"KAKAROTT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Goku said something else in his ear and Vegeta calmed down immeadiatly.   
  
  
"Ok! Choutizu, you gave up so my little Panny is the winner!" Goku said smiling.   
  
  
"Next up is me and Vegeta. Now we are doing something a little different to make this thing go faster so...um....we can eat! Yes eat! Anyway. Vegeta and I are going to throw Ki blasts at eachother until one of us falls down. Got it?" Everyone nodded.   
  
  
"Stand back everyone. Ok ready Vegeta? 3.....2....1!"   
  
  
Pan watched as Ki blast after Ki blast was thrown. Each one taking no effect on the fighters. A couple hundred Ki blasts later, and in Super Saijan 2, Vegeta fell back as Goku's Kamehameha wave hit Vegeta's stomach.   
  
  
*That was set up. I wonder what they have in their minds.* Trunks thought when the two fighters walked back over to the group. They both seemed perfectly fine. Though their clothes weren't made of Saijan.   
  
  
"Ok Gohan and Goten. Wait! Who do I cheer for? Their both my Sons'." Goku laughed really hard at his joke. He didn't make them very often, he usually was the joke. (A/N: I thought it was funny! You get it right?)   
  
  
Goten and Gohan put on a pretty good show. Though Gohan still won. After them was Trunks and Tien. Of course you know who won that one (Trunks). The fight after that was Pan and Piccolo. Pan won after Piccolo accidently touched Pan's chest (You don't wanna know.) Goku and Gohan put on a really good show. Nothing like a father and SON fight to get your blood running. Trunks fought Master Roshi and won. The pervert was to busy watching Pan to notice Trunks kick his head.   
  
  
  
Goku said he was tired and hungry so he forfeited the match with Pan. *Yeah right.* Trunks thought.   
  
  
The last two standing were Pan and Trunks. Everyone woke up from their naps and waited anxiously for what was the most anticipated fight.   
  
  
The two fighters looked at eachother as they walked to their places. Pan wrapped her happily swaying tail around her waist. They got into their fighting stances and waited for the beggining of the match.   
  
  
  
Well thanks for reading everyone. I'm not going to finish this story. EVER. Thanks for a great time!   
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
"Ready? Fight!"   
  
  
Everyone waited for a move, but it didn't come. The two just stood there staring into eachothers eyes. Everyone else wasn't there. This meant something. This was the fight that would determine who was best.   
  
  
They both relaxed and stood there smiling. Everyone waited to see what was going to happen.   
  
  
Trunks did it first. He turned Super Saijan followed by Pan. They both got back into their fighting stances. They seemed in a trance.   
  
  
Trunks made the first move kicking and puching. Pan very acurately dodged every blow as if it was no big deal. Trunks fazed out and Pan did so too. Trunks would appear and disappear as Pan would appear behind him. But when Trunks appeared the sixth time, Pan had already anticipated his move.   
  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" She yelled launching the blast into Trunk's back. He plumeted toward the ground and kit the earth making a huge dent. Pan went into a series of throwing Ki blasts that hit the spot where he had landed.   
  
  
When the dust and stuff cleared, Pan saw that the hole was empty. It was too late.   
  
  
Trunks had come up behind her and put her in a lock. His arms were under hers and she couldn't get free. She relaxed and went limp. She went out of super saijan and her eyes were closed. Trunks loosened his grip. And that was exactly what Pan had wanted. She powered up all at once, going back into super saijan and throwing launching Trunks into the air. She turned around and formed two strange looking energy balls. She threw them and they started to get bigger as they neared their target.   
  
  
One went behind Trunks body as he tried to gain control back. The other went in front of him. When he did gain control of his flight path the two Ki balls formed a large ball, Trunks being the core. Pan waved her hand and the ball came to her. Trunks tried frantically to get out but it was hopless.   
  
  
Pan threw her new toy around. Bouncing it off mountains and the ground. After awhile it got boaring so she just dropped the ball and went back to her original state. Trunks tried to transform to get out of the ball but he could. The ball was sucking his energy. Soon Trunks gave up and Transformed back to.   
  
  
"I give." he said unwillingly.   
  
  
Pan smiled, but didn't seem happy. Goku announced Pan the winner and everyone congradulated her.   
  
  
They all arrived back at Capsul Corp by instant transmission. They all went into the kitchen and saw that the girls had gone shopping. Money was bye the phone and Vegeta ordered a couple dozen pizza's. As everyone talked about the fight and old times, Pan walked into the living room and turned on the T.V.   
  
  
*It feels weird hearing all those stories and what they all did to help save earth so many times. And look at me. I don't belong.*   
  
  
She flipped through the channels and started to watch the soap operas.   
  
  
Trunks came in a few minutes later with four boxes of pizza.   
  
  
"That was fast."   
  
  
"Yeah. Pizza place is a couple of blocks away. And they know we don't like to wait." he said smiling.   
  
  
He handed her two boxes of pizzas and they sat in silence. Trunks noticed she was uncomfortable so he grabbed her hand. "Come on." he pulled her up and they snuck past the main kitchen where everyone was sitting and talking.   
  
  
They walked into a room Pan had never seen, which there are many I haven't seen, she reminded herslef. Trunks went under the sink and pulled out a huge bag. He packed it with food and drinks. He handed his two boxes of pizzas to Pan. He went outside the door and stuffed something into his bag. He grabbed her hand and they went out one of the back ways.   
  
  
The sun had almost set and the sky was pink and purple all swirled together. She knew where they were going.   
  
  
She held the pizza boxes as they flew toward their secret spot. She notcied Trunks was hiding his Ki. So she did it too. They arrived and touched down on the sand. He took out a blanket and unfolded it out. They both sat down and started in on their pizza. They didn't talk. Saijans don't like to delay a meal espeacially after a long day such as this.   
  
  
By the time they had finished the moon was out. They cleared off the pizza boxes and layed down. Pan layed her head on his stamach while he layed vertical. He played with her hair and they watched the sky.   
  
  
"Pan look!" he said pointing to a star. She looked and saw a shooting star.   
  
  
"Make a wish Pan." She closed her eyes.   
  
  
When she opened them, Trunks had moved and was looking down at her. They looked into eachothers eyes. He moved in slowly and their lips met. He took his hand and put it on her face, pulling back her hair. A few moments later he pulled away. He layed down next to her and put his arm around her. She snuggled closer to keep warm. Trunks looked down at her.   
  
  
"You know what Pan? Maybe dreams really do come true."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
WOW PEOPLE! That was awsome. Or at least I think so. What am I talking about? Of course I think it's awsome! It's my story for Dende's sake! Thanks for being so patient with me! Please review! Since the dreaded fighting scene is over I'm gonna update more! 


	22. What Will Come To Pass

  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Unless it's really cool, then you can give me credit.  
  
OK People. I've made up my mind. This chapter is going to be sad, dark, and completely out of the ordinary. I've thought a few minutes about this (hehe;) and where I want it to go. I'm just writing as I go. I'm just writing whatever is in my heart (Yea I know it sounds corny!) Well enough of my talking. Hope you like this!!!   
  
  
  
_ Where once was light, now darkness falls.  
  
Where once was love, love is no more.  
  
Don't say goodbye.  
  
Don't say I didn't try.  
  
  
These tears we cry,  
  
Are falling rain  
  
For all the lies you told us,  
  
The hurt, the blame.  
  
And we will wait  
  
To be so alone.  
  
We are lost,  
  
We can never go home.  
  
  
So in the end,  
  
I'll be what I will be,  
  
No loyal friend,  
  
Was ever there for me.  
  
Now we say goodbye,  
  
We say you didn't try.  
  
  
These tears you cry,  
  
Have come too late.  
  
Take back the lies,  
  
The hurt, the blame.  
  
And you will wake  
  
When you face the end alone.  
  
You are lost,  
  
You can never go home.  
  
  
You are lost. You can never go home._   
  
  
  
Pan sat up breathing hard. The melody still playing in her head. She breathed a sigh of relief. *Just a dream.* She thought.   
  
  
The sun was shining through the trees that surrounded their secret place. It was more beautiful than ever with the morning dew glittering off the leaves. Birds chirped their morning song. She looked to her side. Trunks was lying there, his arm where she was laying. He looked so peaceful. The wind blew slightly making his lavender hair blow back from his face.   
  
  
_ Where once was light, now darkness falls.  
  
Where once was love, love is no more.  
  
Don't say goodbye.  
  
Don't say I didn't try.  
  
  
_ "What's wrong Pan?" She heard a voice pop into her head.   
  
  
She looked back at Trunks and smiled.   
  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Come on, we better go home." he said standing up.   
  
  
They packed the stuff they had brought and took off toward home. Pan still thought about the song.   
  
  
_ These tears we cry,  
  
Are falling rain  
  
For all the lies you told us,  
  
The hurt, the blame.  
  
And we will wait  
  
To be so alone.  
  
We are lost,  
  
We can never go home.  
  
  
_   
  
  
Trunks looked at Pan as they flew back towards C.C. He noticed how spaced out she looked when she thought he was sleeping. *Maybe it had to do with last night.* he thought.   
  
He still watched her as they landed in front of C.C. He had almost forgot about the dream she had had the previous day. It was like it never happened. It had to mean something though.   
  
It reminded him of what used to happen. Why her family thought it best not to tell her about her saijan heritage. They didn't seem to worried though. Of course after learning about somthing like being a saijan and all the power she had aquired from the few days of training, she was bound to have some side effect. But that was over. No more visions.   
  
  
They walked in and everyone greeted them as if they had left a few hours ago. But it was more that just a few hours. No questions were asked about their whereabouts.   
  
  
Everyone was still at C.C. It looked like they had had some night and thought it to late to go home.   
  
Pan said hello to her parents and the the rest of the z gang. She whispered something to her mother. She nodded and whispered something to Bulma. Bulma moved her hands around drawing lines in the air. Trunks watched Pan as she walked up the stairs and turn the corner.   
  
  
"Mom where did Pan go?" he asked.   
  
"She didn't feel well so she asked to go lay down." Bulma answered.   
  
Trunks started towards the stairs, but a hand pulled him out the doorway.   
  
  
  
Pan layed down on the bed in a spare room. She closed her eyes thinking of the song imprinted in her head. She knew it by heart, though she had never heard it. At least she thought.   
  
  
_ So in the end,  
  
I'll be what I will be,  
  
No loyal friend,  
  
Was ever there for me.  
  
Now we say goodbye,  
  
We say you didn't try.  
  
  
These tears you cry,  
  
Have come too late.  
  
Take back the lies,  
  
The hurt, the blame.  
  
And you will wake  
  
When you face the end alone.  
  
You are lost,  
  
You can never go home.  
  
  
You are lost.You can never go home._  
  
  
  
The little girl sat by the water, staring into the pool. Pan walked over and sat down. She looked at her face. A single tear rolled down the childs face.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.   
  
  
The girl didn't answer. She just began to hum. Pan knew what it was.   
  
  
"What does it mean?" she asked. The little girl looked at her and began to speak, but the humming did stop.   
  
  
"It is what will come to pass."   
  
"What will come to pass?"   
  
"When he comes, you will have to make a decision."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Your friends, your family, you will decieve them."   
  
"What are talking about? I would never do anything to hurt them!"   
  
"No you wouldn't."   
  
"Your confusing me."   
  
"You must not tell them. Not about the dreams. Not about me. When he comes, you will know what to do."   
  
"Why do I decieve them?"   
  
"To save them all."   
  
  
Before She could speak the little girl held out her hand. Pan hesitated, but took it. Scenes flashed into her mind. Destruction, chaos, the world was gone. He friends, her family, gone. She pulled her hand away.   
  
  
"What is-"   
  
"It is what will come to pass."   
  
A tear rolled down Pan's face.   
  
"I don't want that to happen."   
  
"Then you know what you must do."   
  
Pan nodded her head. The little girl touched Pan's face, whipeing off the tear.   
  
"You know your path." She smiled, taking her small hand and touching the surface of the water. The ripples grew bigger.   
  
  
Pan awoke crying. She didn't want to hurt the ones she loved, but If it was to save them, she must do what her heart told her to do. She had to hurt them, to save them.   
  
She walked down stairs and into the living area. Everyone was sitting around talking. They all smiled and said hi to her when she walked in. She went over and sat bye Trunks.   
  
  
"Do you feel better?"   
  
She smiled. "I think I do."   
  
  
  
Guys I have to be honest. I really like this chapter. I mean seriously, I was crying when I re-read this. If you heard the song it would make you cry too. Please review and tell me what you think. I think the next chapter is going to skip ahead in time. Not to far. Just far enough for it to happen. Whatever that is. Really I don't even know what is going to happen. 


	23. Three Years Later

  
  
  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing and stuff. I know I said before I wasn't going to skip to far ahead in time, but when I was re-arrangeing my room at 1:30 in the mornning, I started thinking it might be best. I think this story is going to end soon. I really don't want it to so if I think of some other things to keep it going I will. So here it goes! Oh yeah! That song is called Gollum's Song. It's from the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers soundtrack. It's really awsome so download it or something.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT...... Just my Goku action figure!   
  
  
*********************Three Years Later******************************   
  
  
  
An eighteen year old Pan sat in her room reading a story. It was about two people who fell in love, but one of them has a disease and is dieing. She turns to the last page and reads the last words:   
  
  
_ Our love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I know it's there._   
  
  
A tear rolled down her face as she closed the book. "Thank Dende Trunks isn't dieing!" she said out loud. Pan picked up the phone and was about to dial his number when there was a knock on her window. She looked over and saw her smiling saijan guy standing at the window. She hung the phone and walked over to the window and let him in.   
  
  
"Trunks, you know you can go through the front door, my parents don't care that you come over."   
  
"Yeah I know, but it's much more exciting this way." he said leaning down and kissing her.   
  
"So what are we doing today?" Pan asked.   
  
"Well I thought I could take you out to some fancy resturant for your graduation. You know how we love being followed around by reporters and guys who want you."   
  
"Don't forget the girls who want you Mr. Capsule Corp President." she laughed.   
  
"Where do you wanna eat?" he asked picking up the book she had just finished.   
  
"Anywhere is fine with me. I'm the hungriest saijan alive!" she said as her stomach growled on cue.   
  
"Well get dressed and I come pick you up at seven." he said.   
  
"And whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" She looked down at her pink fuzzy pj's.   
  
"Haha nothing. Go ahead like that. I don't care." he said laughing.   
  
"Well maybe I will!" she said crossing her arms and smirking.   
  
"Whatever Panny. Don't forget seven sharp." he said pecking her on the cheek. He took off out the open window.   
  
"Dende I swear it's like we are married." she said walking over to her closet. *There is no way I'm going out looking like this. She looked through her closet and found the dress her and Bra had bought the day before. She had bought it just for this night. Trunks had told Bra he was taking Pan out to celebrate. Bra was trying to convince Pan that Trunks was going to propose. *Yeah right.* she thought as she undressed and stepped into the shower.   
  
She and Trunks had a great relationship, but she didn't think that he would want to get married so early in his career. He had just became president of C.C. a few months earlier and something like marriage could take his mind off work. She knew they would get married someday. So she didn't worry about when.   
  
  
Pan finished her shower and started getting ready. *Being friends with Bra sure has payed off.* she thought as she did her hair. Her face had grown a older over the past few years. She finally got the body parts she wanted. She had matured into a beautiful women. Many men were after her. Being the granddaughter of the great Hercule and dating the President of C.C. gave her alot of publicity.   
  
She finished getting ready and looked at the clock. *Six-fifteen. Better go tell mom and dad where I'm going.*   
  
  
She walked down stairs and saw Goten and Gohan talking at the kitchen table.   
  
  
Goten whistled when she walked in and Gohan smiled.   
  
"Wow Pan you look great." Goten said.   
  
"You really do hunny. Are you going out with Trunks tonight?"   
  
"Thanks, and yes we are." she said.   
  
"What time is he picking you up?" Goten asked.   
  
"Seven sharp."   
  
"Well hey since your ready why don't you go ahead over there. I'm going right now and I'll take you." he said standing up.   
  
"Why Goten, are you going to go see Bra?" she said giggling.   
  
Goten blushed. Bra and Goten liked eachother but neither of them had the nerve to tell the other.   
  
"Yeah, so?" he said.   
  
"Nothing. Where's mom at? she asked.   
  
"She went to your grandfathers."   
  
"Ok well see you later daddy." she said following Goten out the door.   
  
  
They came to C.C. a few ice cream shops later.   
  
"Goten you are such a pig." Pan said as he finished his 13th cone.   
  
"So?"   
  
"Your hopless."   
  
Pan looked at the clock right before he turned off the car. It was 6:45.   
  
As they walked in the door she saw Trunks standing in the kitchen talking to his mom. His back was facing Pan. She walked up behind him and snuck her hands around his waist. He turned around quickly and saw her laughing.   
  
"You freaked me out! What are you doing here?"   
  
"Goten was coming over so I thought I would go with him."   
  
"Cool." He looked down at her outfit and he got this sad look on his face.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.   
  
"I thought you were wearing the pink fuzzy pjs. You looked so hott in them." he said smiling.   
  
"Very funny." she said punching is arm.   
  
"Pan is that you?" she heard Bra call from the living room.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You better be wearing that black thin strapped dress I picked out for you!" she said as she walked in the kitchen.   
  
"Awww you did and you look so pretty!!!" she said coming over and hugging her best friend.   
  
"Thanks sweetie. So what are you and Goten doing tonight?" she said so only Bra could hear.   
  
Bra just smiled.   
  
"Wow you two should get going! It's almost seven." Bulma cut in as she looked at the clock. "Have a good time." she said smiling.   
  
"Thanks. Bye Bra. BYE GOTEN!" Pan yelled to the other room.   
  
They walked outside and got into Trunk's car. They went through town and arrived at Leymon's. It was a very fancy place and she was glad she didn't wear her pink fuzzy pjs.   
  
  
They ordered their food and sat talking. It arrived and they started in.   
  
"This is sooo good." Pan said.   
  
"I'm glad." he said starting in on his lobster.   
  
After a couple of main dishes and a few deserts,Pan announced she was full. They sat and talked about what she was going to do after graduation.   
  
"I don't know. I know my parent's want me to go to college, but I don't know if that's what I want to do."   
  
"I don't want you to do something you don't want to and I don't want you to go away either." he said holding her hand across the table.   
  
"I don't want to go away either." she said and smiled.   
  
"Maybe this will help you decide." he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. HE opened and and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.   
  
"You know I have been thinking alot about this lately, and I know that I can't live without you." he got down on one knee and took her hand.   
  
"You know I love you and I would do anything for you. Pan, will you marry me?"   
  
Everyone in the resturante had stopped eating and looked on smiling.   
  
Pan started crying. "Well of course I will!" she hugged him and everyone clapped.   
  
She pulled back and smiled. "I love you Pan."   
  
"I love you to Trunks."   
  
Trunks payed the waiter and they walked out the front door.   
  
"Mr. Briefs, is it true you and Miss. Son are indeed engaged?"   
  
"Mr. Briefs!"   
  
Trunks held his hand up and the swarm of reporters went quiet. "Wow news travels fast." Pan whispered to him. he smiled.   
  
"Yes it is true that Miss Son and I are engaged." he said. The reporters started back up again.   
  
"Miss Son! Miss Son! What will your grandfather, the great Hercule say about this?"   
  
"I think he will be very happy for Trunks and I."   
  
"Miss Son!"   
  
"Mr. Breifs!"   
  
"Sorry no more questions, please." Trunks said as the valet (A/N: If I didn't announce this before here you go...I CAN'T SPELL!) brought the car around. He opened the door for Pan. She got in and he shu it. He came around and got in the driver's side and took off down the street.   
  
"How long do you think it will take them to announce it on air?" she asked.   
  
"About five minutes." he said taking her hand in his.   
  
They drove out of the city. He pulled the car over and capsuled it.   
  
"Come on." he said taking her hand.   
  
They took off towards their speacial place. They landed moments later. Pan's tail was sawying back and forth.   
  
When Pan and Trunks started dating the media had relized she had a tail and exposed it. No one cared and Hercule had some words with the media. Some girls who were in love with Trunks had fake tails on when they snuck into the office building or wherever they saw him. Pan thought it was hilarious.   
  
They layed down on the sand next to eachother and looked at the stars.   
  
"Perfect night huh?" He said looking over at her.   
  
"You have no idea."   
  
  
  
  
  
HEHE! That was so sweet! I promise I will update tomorrow! Does anyone have icq? My number's 169412078....I think. Anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and I'll give you candy. 


	24. Slumber Party!

  
  
  
Hey all my beautiful readers! Wow I'm actually updateing! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Your all so sweet and all your reviews mean SO MUCH to me! You know what, no one has flamed me yet. Isn't that weird? Anyways, I have an announcement to make to you all. By the time you read this I should have the first chapter of my second story out. Please look for it in my profile. Well here goes nothing!   
  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I put these on here? It's not like anyone pays attention to them. I mean has anyone ever got sued on here? No, didn't think so.   
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan headed home a an hour or so later. They had sat and talked about their future together. They talked about when they wanted the wedding to be. Pan said she wanted in the fall, which was only a couple weeks away. Trunks agreed. It was their favortie time of the year. They arrived back at C.C. and Pan saw her father and mother's car there.   
  
"This will be perfect time to announce we're engaged." Pan said holding Trunk's hand as they walked toward the door.   
  
"Yeah. Looks like things are working out perfect."   
  
They walked in the house and toward the living room. Pan was excited to find that not only her parents and Trunk's parents were in there, (even Vegeta) but her Grandma Chi Chi and Grampa Goku were there to. They both walked in and smile at eachother. Trunks sqeezed her hand giving her the go ahead. She just hoped they hadn't seen the news.   
  
"Everyone, Trunks and I have an announcement to make." Pan said to the group.   
  
Everyone sat still waiting for Pan to speak. Bra and Goten walked in at that moment giggling. They saw everyone staring at the two.   
  
"Oh my Dende, who died?" Bra said.   
  
Pan and Trunks looked at eachother and started laughing.   
  
"Well brat get on with it." Vegeta said.   
  
Pan stopped laughing and looked at Trunks, he nodded.   
  
"Trunks and I are engaged."   
  
Pan didn't who was happier, Bulma, her mother, or her grandmother. They all jumped up and hugged the two smileing and crying.   
  
"Oh I knew it! I just knew it!"   
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you!"   
  
"I always knew you two would get married!"   
  
"I swear, you women and emotions." Vegeta said standing up and starting toward the g room.   
  
"Vegeta! You get back here and congradulate your son! Now!" Bulma yelled in Pan's ear.   
  
He crossed his arms and walked back toward his son.   
  
"Glad your getting married boy." he said patting his son's back.   
  
"Thanks Dad."   
  
Vegeta really was happy for Trunks and Pan, but he wasn't big on emotions. He thought they made him weak.   
  
Goku and Gohan hugged Pan and shook hands with Trunks. Bra jumped on Pan knocking her down.   
  
"My best friend is going to be my sister!!!!" she said as she hugged Pan. Goten and Trunks laughed together.   
  
"So have you guys set a date yet?" Bulma asked helping Bra and Pan up.   
  
"We thought sometime in the fall." Trunks said putting his arm around Pan.   
  
"But that's anly a couple of weeks away!" Chi Chi said.   
  
"Come on Pan we need to discuss a few...um...things!" Bulma said pulling her into the kitchen. The other women followed them and the men were left alone.   
  
"Why can't they leave like that more often?" Vegeta said smirking.   
  
"Come on guys, let's go train." Goku said. They all walked out to the g room to have an all out battle.   
  
"Oh Pan you two are going to have the cutest kids." Videl said happily. *My little girl getting married. She's grown up so fast.* Videl thought.   
  
"Hey mom, don't be thinking too far ahead. I mean we just got engaged!" Pan said laughing.   
  
"Oh my Dende! Check out that rock!" Bra said grabbing Pans hand.   
  
"That thing is gigantic!" Chi Chi said.   
  
Pan just smiled. The women talked about planning the wedding, well they did. Pan just stared off into space, thinking about Trunks. Her cute, wonderful, perfect Trunks. This was all she ever wanted. She never thought her dreams could actually come true, All of them were. Well, not all of them.   
  
Every once in awhile she thought about the dreams she had three years ago. At first she waited patiently for whatever was going to happen, to happen. But it never did. *It was nothing.* she thought as she sat at the table.   
  
*It was so stupid for me to think it was real. But it felt so real. No Pan, stop it. Your getting married soon. That was a long time ago. Just let it go.*   
  
"Hey Pan! Are you listening?" Bra asked waving her hand in front of Pan's face.   
  
"Yeah I'm listening."   
  
"So do you want to stay alnight?"   
  
"Yeah that sounds great."   
  
  
A little later everyone said their goodbyes. Goten was staying with Trunks that night, so Bra and Pan went up to Trunk's room.   
  
"Ah the love of my life." Trunks said when Pan walked in.   
  
"Ah and mine." she said jumping on the bed next to him. She rolled on top of him, leaned down, and kissed him. While they were making out, Bra and Goten were looking through movies to watch.   
  
"I want to watch something funny. I like funny things."   
  
"You must love watching yourself in the mirror then." Bra said laughing.   
  
He smiled. "Then why you do you think I'm alway looking at you?"   
  
Bra punched his arm. "Hurry up and find one, cause I don't think they are going to be much company." she said pointing to Pan and Trunks moving around doing....things. Goten shook when he looked. He was used to them being together. But the thought of his neice and best friend was still kind of weird.   
  
"Let's watch something scary." Bra said. Of course we all know why she wanted that. ;)   
  
"Here, let's watch Signs."   
  
"Yeah! I really wanna see that!" Pan said sitting up quickly.   
  
"Is it scary?" Bra asked.   
  
No one answered.   
  
"Well haven't you seen it Trunks?" she asked.   
  
"No I just bought it yesterday."   
  
"Well this should be good." Pan said pulling the covers out from under Trunks and throwing them on the floor. She took all the pillows and threw them on the floor too. She got down on the floor and got some other covers he had under his bed.   
  
"Wow this is going to be the best slumber party ever!" she said making a big bed on the floor for the four of them. So they could sit lay or whatever.   
  
Bra and Pan sat in the middle of the two guys. Bra sqeezed Pan's hand and nodded over to Goten. Pan knew she had a HUGE crush on him. And she thought it was so cute. She knew they would get together someday. She just wished one of them would make a move already.   
  
Pan held onto Trunks through the scary parts, as did Bra with Goten. When it was finished, they all sat around trying to think of something to do.   
  
"There's not much we can do at midnight." Trunks said.   
  
"Hey! Let's go to a club!" Bra said.   
  
"Yeah! I don't have to get ready for once!" Pan said looking down at the dress she had been wearing that night.   
  
"Sounds good to me." Goten said.   
  
"Well then it's settled."   
  
  
  
Well I'm going to go read this story I have been trying to finish. Has anyone read the story Dark Angel? It's so amazing. If you haven't, then I suggest you search for it or something. It's not hard to find, just look for the one with over 1,000 reviews. I promise to update tommorrow! Oh yeah! Everyone who reviewed on the last chapter gets candy! I'll give the names tommorrow! 


	25. Tears of Sorrow

  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT...just all 64 episodes of GT.   
  
  
  
It's amazing how you can work so hard and so long for your dreams to become a reality, and then in a split second it all can change. How can you live? Knowing you have lost everything you worked to build. And what if you had no one left? No family, nothing. Could you live? Could you deal?   
  
  
  
Pan woke up to the worst headache she had ever had. That night of clubing had done her in. She had made it pretty clear she was drunk when she jumped onto the bar and did a booty dance. But it's not like she remembered. No words could have described Trunk's face when she jumped up there. He found it amusing for awhile but then he relized all the other guys watching her and yelling for more.   
  
Pan didn't relize that though. She was busy having way to much fun. But to her the night was just a blur. She looked over and saw Trunks lieing next to her with his back facing her. She smiled and layed back down next to him, putting her arm around him. As she fell asleep, her tail curled up around his waist.   
  
  
  
  
Pan followed the humming coming from the trees. The wind blew softly, carrying the sweet sound to her ears. The scent of flowers was strong in the air. She walked through the familiar forest, the humming getting closer with each step she took. There, sitting near the water, was the little girl. Pan was scared of what she was seeing. The little girl from her dream...that dream from so long ago.   
  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?! Pan yelled.   
  
The girl turned to say something, but stopped. She jumped up and looked around. A dark figure passed between the trees. Pan was going to scream, but the girl jumped on her, pinning her down and putting a hand over her mouth.   
  
"He's here."   
  
  
Pan's eyes shot open. On top of her, in the same position as the little gurl, was a young dark faced man. His eyes didn't have color. They were just bottomless pits. Pan tried to scream, but she couldn't. Trunks wasn't next to her. Her heart sank even more. She tried to get out of his grip, but he was to strong. Too strong.   
  
A million things raced through her head. Was he going to hurt her? Was he human? What did he want?!   
  
  
"You want to know who I am?" His voice was deep and intimidating. (A/N: Can't spell that word.)   
  
Well obviously there was no need for her to answer that one.   
  
  
"I've been watching you for a very long time Pan." He said.   
  
Just hearing that part made her freak out even more. I mean how would you like some guy watching you all the time? Well...I wouldn't mind!   
  
  
"I'm going to tell you this first. No matter what happens, I would never do anything to hurt you. Never."   
  
*Yeah but your hurting me now!* She thought.   
  
He let go of her and sat up.   
  
"Better?"   
  
Pan didn't scream. She didn't even think about it. He said he wasn't going to hurt her. In a freaky way she believed him.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I want you Pan."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"I will give you two choices. You can either lie to your family and friends and come with me. Or I will destroy this entire planet, then you will come with me."   
  
"Your bluffing. You could never take any of us on."   
  
The grabbed her hand.   
  
Scenes flashed in her head. Destruction. Dead beings. And she felt a ki. The most powerful thing she had ever felt in her entire life. She could never be compared to that. Not Vegeta, not Trunks, not even Goku.   
  
He pulled his arm away and watched her smirking.   
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Your the most powerful female in the universe. My queen must be the best."   
  
"I can't leave my family! I can't leave...Trunks."   
  
"Then you leave me no choice." He got up and started to walk to the door.   
  
"Wait!"   
  
He turned back around and faced her.   
  
"You promise me. You swear on whatever you hold most precious to you, that no one will be hurt."   
  
"You have my word."   
  
  
  
************************The Day of the Wedding*******************   
  
  
"Pan seems a bit strange don't you think?" Goku said to Trunks tieing his bo tie.   
  
"It's just nerves. I mean aren't all women like that on their wedding day?"   
  
Goku chuckled remembering his and Chi Chi's wedding.   
  
"Yeah , I guess your right."   
  
  
  
"Pan hunny, you look beautiful!" Bulma said hugging her future daughter in law.   
  
"Thanks Bulma." Pan's insides churned. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She was supposed to marry the only guy she had ever loved. She was supposed to live happily ever after. But thats not how it was going to go.   
  
  
  
********************Hour or Two Later**********************   
  
The music played as Pan walked down the aisle. To do the most terrible thing imaginable.   
  
Her father walked her slowly down the aisle. Everyone looked at her, smiling. Pan smiled back. But she she was crying inside.   
  
They reached the alter and Gohan kissed her cheek. He shook Trunk's hand and sat down.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you Trunks, take Pan to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"   
  
  
"I do."   
  
  
"Do you Pan, take Trunks to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"   
  
  
Pan looked at Trunks and smiled. He smiled back.   
  
"No."   
  
Everyone whispered. Had they heard right? Did she say no?   
  
Trunk's eyes looked at her for answers. They pleaded with her to come back to her senses. If he only knew how much she loved him.   
  
"Trunks, I don't love you. I will not marry someone I do not love."   
  
"Pan.."   
  
Pan ran down the hall and out the double doors. Tears ran down her face as she took off into the air.   
  
  
  
Trunks just stood there dumbstruck. He dropped to the ground and stared forward. Everyone was talking about the event. Bulma ran up to her son and hugged him. Bra, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi, EVERYONE was confused.   
  
During the confusion, Vegeta and Goku slipped out the same doors Pan had ran out of only moments before. They both took off into the air.   
  
"She hasn't hid her ki yet." Vegeta said in a monotone. Even though he wouldn't say it aloud, he cared for Pan. She was like a daughter to him. Was going to be a daughter to him.   
  
"Why did she do it Vegeta?" Goku asked.   
  
"Somethings going on."   
  
  
A few minutes later they caught up with her. Goku used instant transmission to come in front of her, and Vegeta came in from behind.   
  
"Pan, what's going on.?" Goku asked seeing the tears running down her face.   
  
"Leave me alone!"   
  
"You love Trunks." Vegeta said.   
  
"Do not tell me who I love! I do NOT love him. Never have. Never will." She said as serisouly as her broken heart could.   
  
"Pan, marriage is a very stressful thing. Maybe you just have cold feet."   
  
  
Pan started laughing. Her ki started to rise too.   
  
"Don't you fools get it? I hate Trunks. I hate you two. I hate everyone. Don't you see? Your nothing compared to me. I swear to you both that if I ever see you again or anyone else, I will kill you all. Even this disgusting planet. I've made my choice. Now you make yours. Do you boys feel like dieing tonight?"   
  
"Pan your not yourself. Somethings wrong." Goku said.   
  
Pan smiled once more.   
  
"I'm more myself than ever." Pan formed a ki blast and jammed it through her grandfathers chest. She tried to fight back the tears. She knew he would be ok. She hoped he would be ok.   
  
She pulled her fist out. It was covered in blood. Goku looked up at her, pain was in is eyes.   
  
"Panny?" he blacked out and started to fall to the ground.   
  
"Better go catch him." She said smiling at Vegeta.   
  
  
Vegeta dove down fast and caught Goku a couple hundred feet above the ground. When he looked up, she was gone.   
  
"Hold on Goku." he said flying to Korin's Tower.   
  
  
  
  
  
I'm really sorry it took so long. Schools been getting hard and I've been getting lazy....HAHA great combo huh? WEll please review and tell me what you think. LaTeR! 


	26. These Tears We Cry

  
  
  
  
Hey everybody! Really sorry about not updating fast enough. High school is really hard! Ok I think some people had the idea that PAn was being controlled. She hurt Goku on her on free will. Well of course it's not something she wanted to do, she had to make a point or they would try and look for her. Then they would be killed. She's in a pretty tight spot huh? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for me! I know I've probably lost alot of readers with not updating and all. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT....but you can pretend right?   
  
  
  
_ When you walk away,   
  
You don't hear me say,   
  
Please oh baby don't go._   
  
  
  
Pan was flying through the air with tears coming down her face. Everything she loved, everything she knew, she had to leave it all behind. And she did love them. She loved them more than anyone could imagine. She knew it would be awhile before they recovered from the shock. But once they realized that she was gone, they would move on. She didn't know how Trunks would deal with it. And in all honesty, she didn't know how she would either.   
  
  
She smiled laughed out loud when she thought of all the good times. One time, Pan had been dieing to see a movie that had just came out. So Trunks took her much to his dismay. He fell asleep and pissed Pan off so bad. So she had taken the makeup she had in her purse and given him a makeover. That was probably the only time she was glad the media was outside waiting for them to come out. The pictures were everywhere for months.   
  
She thought of Goten and his eating disorder. I mean Goten and Goku's eating disorder. OK it was all the saijan men. She thought of her mother and father. She thought of, oddly enough, Vegeta. Hidden behind his large amount of pride was a truly great man. In a way she was proud of her King.   
  
The memories only made more tears come down her face. Her makeup was running. She looked like a racoon.   
  
  
She arrived at the cave she was to meet him at. She sat on a rock and cried. She cried harder than she ever had in her entire life. Once she had no more tears to shed, she decided something then and there. She made a pact with herself. No matter what happened. No matter what she went through. No matter how many times she was tested, She would never ever forget her love for Trunks. Maybe someday they would find a way to be together. Maybe not in this life, but the next.   
  
  
"Things went accordingly to plan?" he said landing in front of her.   
  
  
"Yes King Hayden."   
  
"Then my queen, it is time to leave this place."   
  
  
  
"Kakarott don't you even think about dieing on me. That's an order from your King!" Vegeta said as they neared Korin's tower. Instead of stopping there, Vegeta decided it would probably be better if Dende healed him. They could look for Pan better that way.   
  
  
Dende finished healing Goku's wound. He stood up and thanked Dende. Vegeta had never seen him look so sad before.   
  
  
"I figured you could probably find her faster up here. I'll go back down and get Trunks, Gohan and Got-.."   
  
  
"And risk them being hurt? I love Pan more than anything, but something is wrong. We need to wait. Figure out what happened with her before she hurts anyone else." Goku said.   
  
  
"Could someone have been controlling her?" Vegeta asked scowling.   
  
  
"I would have sensed it. It just doesn't make sense! We both know she loves Trunks. So what would make her do something like that to him? And to us. We didn't do anything. And I would know if something was at work. But everything felt normal."   
  
  
"Maybe she's not being controlled like you think." Dende said to the two.   
  
  
"What do you mean Dende?" Goku asked.   
  
"Well maybe she's not being controlled using powers or mind tricks. Maybe she did it for a reason. Was she upset?"   
  
"At first, but then she smiled and tried to kill me." Goku said shaking his head.   
  
"She had a reason. We need to figure out what it is. Now."   
  
  
  
Ok people that was super short! But I am updating tomorrow, I PROMISE!!!! 


	27. The World

  
  
  
  
Ok people, don't kill me here. I know I said I would update soon after chapter 26, but I've been....well um....LAZY. One thing you have probably learned while reading this story is I never update when I say I'm going to. Oh well. Just as long as I update that should make you happy. I mean I've read stories where people start a story and it gets good, then they decide not to finish it. Doesn't that make you mad? Thats the one thing I will promise you is I will NEVER quit updating. Well enough of that. The Joe Millionare finale is getting ready to come on in twelve minutes! I must really love you guys!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT......yes people, I'm very sad about that too.   
  
  
"King Hay-"   
  
"Call me Hayden. After all, your going to be my wife."   
  
"King Hayden, where are we going?" she said as they flew off.   
  
His eyebrows lifted at her defience. *You will love me and honor me.*   
  
  
"My spaceship. As you know I am not from this disgusting planet."   
  
Pan shot him a dirty look. "Do you have feelings for me?" she asked suddenly.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"How? How can you possibly have feelings for me, when you don't even know me?"   
  
"Your favorite color is blue, you love sea food, you like to lay on the beach and watch the sunset and the sunrise. You are alergic to cats, you have never been sick in your entire life. When you were five you were lost in a toy store. Need I go any further?"   
  
"That's not what I mean. You don't know ME." she said as they flew farther away from Satan City.   
  
"I will."   
  
*Not if I can help it.*   
  
The King appeared in front of Pan making her run into him. He grabbed her arms and held them to her side.   
  
"You will show your King respect. Just because you aren't speaking, doesn't mean I can't hear you." he said letting her go.   
  
"Whatever Hayden."   
  
  
  
"Trunks? Trunks!?" Bulma yelled at her son, shaking him. But he wasn't there...mentally. All of the sudden Trunks stood up. Amongst all the loud talking, he walked right through it and out the doors. He took off in the air. It seemed like he was in a trance. Looking at him you would think he was a robot, keeping his eyes strait ahead. But inside, he was screaming.   
  
He knew where he was going. To their place.   
  
He landed on the sand and layed down. Then he cried. He cried for himself, but mostly for Pan. They were supposed to be married right now. At their reception. He was supposed to be having the first dance with her as a husband and wife. But they weren't. And they never would.   
  
  
  
As they flew Pan began thinking. She couldn't do it. She couldn't leave her home. In the past there had been many villans. But they had always came out the victor. *Trunks!*   
  
  
  
"Pan?" he said sitting up. *Is it you?*   
  
*Dende's!*   
  
"Pan?" But there was nothing else.   
  
  
"What are you doing?!" The King yelled as he heard her thoughts.   
  
"We will defend our planet like we have for years."   
  
"Are you stupid? You know I'll blow up your entire planet!"   
  
"See you in Hell." she said putting her fingers to her head. Then, she disappeared.   
  
  
  
  
  
"We don't know where to look for her. She could be anywhere."   
  
  
"Grampa!" Pan said appearing in front of them.   
  
"Grampa are you ok? I'm so sorry." she said crying and reaching out to hug him. He stepped back.   
  
"Grampa?"   
  
"What's going on Pan?"   
  
"This could be a trick Kakarott." Vegeta said stepping forward and crossing his arms.   
  
"We don't have much time! He'll find me! We have to find a way to destroy him!" she said grabbing Vegeta's arm.   
  
"Pan come here." Goku said. She walked over to him. He put his hand on her head and told her to relax.   
  
Goku saw everything she had experianced. Everything she felt.   
  
He took his hand off her head and hugged her. "I didn't know Panny. I'm so sorry."   
  
"Pan?"   
  
Pan turned around. "Trunks..."   
  
  
  
HAHA so what do you think? I loved it! Well I'm going to watch the rest of Joe Millionare...I hope Zora wins! Pelase review! 


	28. Together Again

  
  
Hey people. I'm really sorry about the delay in getting this out. I've been really lazy. I can't believe I have almost 200 reviews. I never thought I'd ever get this many. My poor friend holly has like 9 stories and they have like 5 reviews all together. I can't believe all the people that have stuck this story through and actually liked it. NO FLAMES YET!!!!! Well I guess I've talked enough....so here we go.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I ::SNIFF:: Dont' own. :TEAR: DB/Z/GT....::RUNS OFF CRYING LIKE GOTEN WHEN HE DOESN'T GET FOOD.::   
  
  
  
"Trunks..." Pan just stood there, frozen to the spot. She wanted to go to him. But was he angey with her? Well of course he was. If you leave the groom at the alter he's gonna be pretty pissed. And for the first time in her life, she couldn't read the exxpression on his face. It was sad. Yet truly beautiful. His face looked so innocent and he was. If he only knew what she had been through. What she had seen, felt. It was more than any mere human could bare.   
  
For the longest time they just stood there, staring into eachothers eyes. Goku wondered what was going on. They didn't have much time according to Pan. They needed to find out more about this "King Hayden" and how much of a threat he really was. But if Pan was right, he was going to be the toughest thing the Z gang had ever faced.   
  
Vegeta wondered what was going on. Goku went from almost being killed by her to trusting her in 2 seconds. Either he was nuts or she really didn't mean it. He watched the two. It seemed like they were talking to eachother.   
  
Pan walked over to Trunks, her head hanging. She started to cry. She never should have left him like that. Never. Trunks lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes once more.   
  
"I didn't have a choice." she broke down crying. "I love you so much, but he was going to kill everyone. I could never let that happen. And his power is so big I couldn't-" Trunks hugged her tightly telling her everything was going to be ok.   
  
Once she was calmed down, she told him about everything that had happened while Goku,Vegeta, and Dende talked about what they were going to do. They decided to have Goku go and get everyone from the wedding. Goku used IT and was gone in a blink of an eye.   
  
  
"Oh Bulma it will all turn out ok I'm sure--Goku?" Chi Chi said looking behind Bulma. "Goku what on earth is going on? Did you find Pan?"   
  
"Theres no time to explain. Has anyone left yet?" Goku asked.   
  
"The only people here are our family's and Piccolo and Yamcha and--"   
  
"Ok Chi Chi. Everyone place a hand on me. I'm gonna IT you to Dende's lookout. I'll explain everything when I get there."   
  
All of the z gang and their families grabbed onto Goku. "Ready?" He put his two fingers up the his head and they were gone.   
  
  
"I didn't know they would really come true." Pan said after explaining her whole ordeal. "I never ment to hurt you. Your the only person that I've ever loved."   
  
"Panny, I'm so sorry you had to do this. I wish you would have came to me, but I understand now. I love you Pan and I always will." They both held eachother, just happy to be together. Not even aware of the danger they were in.   
  
The group appeared at Dende's lookout all looking a little dazed from the trip. The first thing they saw was Vegeta scowling. Then what Vegeta was scowling at. They all gasped as they saw Pan and Trunks together.   
  
"I think we all would like to know what in the hell is going on." Gohan said inpatiently.   
  
"Pan, would you like to tell them?"   
  
Pan wiped her eyes and looked upon her family and friends since she stormed out of the church. They all looked shocked and confused. *Well they should be.* she thought.   
  
"A few years ago I starting having these dreams. In my dream there was a little girl who told me that I would have to make a decision. She said that something was coming and that I would be the one who would decide how it would happen. She said I would have to hurt the ones I love, to save them. I didn't know what she meant until I met him."   
  
"You had an affair?" Marron said shocked. Marron and Pan never got along cause she always had a thing for Trunks, but couldn't get him.   
  
Pan gave her a dirty look and continued on about his visit to her when she was sleeping and what he told her. She told them of his great power and how he seemed to know just about everything about her. Pan was getting restless too. *It's been too long. Something should have happened by now.* she thought. She finished her amazing story. They all were in tears. Well at least the women were. Goku took the stage from here.   
  
"We have no clue at what we are up against. I'm going to try and make contact with the Supreme Kai and figure out where this guy comes from and if he's all he says he is."   
  
So from there on they waited. They waited for a sign. But there was none. Everything was as normal as ever. Everyone sat around thinking. They had faced terrible villans before, but this one was down right frightening.   
  
Pan's head was on Trunk's lap and she was dozing in and out of sleep. Sleep was something Pan hadn't had in a long time. Pan woke suddenly feeling a small ki signiture. She looked around, but no one had seemed to notice. Before she said anything, it went away. *I was dreaming.* she thought as she layed her head back down. Trunks was asleep too. He didn't look sad like he did earlier. He looked like the Trunks she knew. Looking at him you couldn't tell this man was left at the alter a couple of hours before.   
  
Pan fell back asleep and drept of her wedding she never had.   
  
  
"Kakarott, how are we supposed to fight him if we can't even find him. Let alone defeat him without knowing anything about him."   
  
"Your right Vegeta. Supreme Kai said that he comes from far far away. He used to be a good man, but found that being evil had its ups. He began taking over small planets. Crowned himslef king. He had everything going for him too. A wife and a child. But one planets people faught back and his family was killed. This must have released the power he had inside himself because when he powered up, he destroyed everything around him. It was said he died or went into hiding. But he is still said to be the ruler of Casmonase.   
  
"He's been here the entire time. He's been watching my little Panny." Gohan said angrily.   
  
"Hey wants another wife? He wants Panny?" Goten said scratching his head.   
  
"She is the strongest female in the universe. Of course he wants her." Vegeta said understanding everything better.   
  
"He knew the only way to her was through her family."   
  
  
Trunks awoke looked down at the sleeping form of Pan on his lap. She was all curled up in a ball. She looked so peaceful. He moved her carefully as not to wake her. Once that was done he walked over to His father, Goku, Gohan, and Goten. The rest of the Z squad came to them too, hopefully to hear what they were going to do about this new threat on a planet called Earth.   
  
  
  
Ok guys I wrote you a chapter! Are you happy. I am....so I'm going to set my alarm and go to bed. Why am I setting my alarm for 6:00 A.M. on a Saturday morning you may ask.......hehe I love the feeling of waking up and not having to go to school....haha weird ain't I? Please review....COOKIES TO ALL! 


	29. READ ME

  
  
I am really sorry about not updating. My computer has had a virus and I have had so much trouble with it. I just got a new computer today and will start updating each of my stories as soon as possible. Look for them within the week.   
  
Thanks! 


	30. Loose Yourself

  
  
Hey everyone! I told you that I would update this week. My new computer is so awesome! It's been so long since I have updated that I don't really remember what was going on in the story! Oh well. Thanks for being so patient. So here is chapter….um…well it's a big number!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT….but the new episodes are coming on in 23 minutes!!   
  
  
Pan's eyes snapped open. Her heart was racing. She looked around and realized where she was. For a moment she thought she was still with HIM. She didn't see anyone around. She figured they had gone inside. Why would they leave her out there by herself? She walked through the hallways and heard voices from a room. She opened the door. The Saiyan men were sitting around the table throwing around ideas. They all looked up when Pan walked in.   
  
"Would one of you like to tell me why I was left outside BY MYSELF?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.   
  
"You looked so peaceful. We didn't want to wake you." Trunks said gesturing her to come to him. She came over and sat down on his lap.   
  
"How long was I out?" she asked Trunks as the rest went on talking.   
  
"A couple of hours. Feel better?"   
  
"Loads. I just wish you wouldn't have left me out there. There's no telling what might have happened."   
  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. I would know if you were in trouble."   
  
"Duh. Why do you think I chose to keep you around?" she laughed.   
  
"Watch it." He said smiling.   
  
"No offense, but I don't think this is the right time to be laughing and making jokes. The world could blow up any second and you two are giggleing like teenagers." Goku said.   
  
"Hey! I AM a teenager."   
  
Goku ignored her and began. "We need to find where this guy is. See what we are up against."   
  
"How are we supposed to find him? We don't even know where he is."   
  
"I have a plan."   
  
  
*I can't believe they are making me do this.* Pan said as she flew towards the spot she last saw him. Trunks wasn't to happy with the idea. But Goku reassured him that nothing would happen. Pan wasn't to happy about taking a risk like this either. But she really didn't have a choice…did she?   
  
It was already getting dark and very cold. She saw houses below her with their lights on. *They get to stay at home warm with their families while I save their asses. They don't even know it.*   
  
She flew on searching for him. She didn't know why she didn't just IT around. Something just told her to go this way.   
  
Pan had almost giving up. It was very dark now. *It sure is bright tonight.* she thought actually taking notice of the sky. She froze. The moon. It was full.   
  
First her head began to pound. She knew it was too late. She had heard about the transformations, but never gave a thought of it. She was always careful. Pan's ki began to raise dramiticly. She tried to stay into control, holding on with every fiber of her being. She screamed as she began to change.   
  
  
"Pan!" Trunks screamed standing up. At that moment they felt a tremendous power. It was Pans. Never had they ever felt her this strong. Was it possible she had become stronger than them all?   
  
"Guys! Grab hold!" Goku said quickly. Trunks,Vegeta,Goten, and Gohan placed a hand on him. "The rest of you stay here and be careful. Piccolo, your in charge." He quickly placed his two fingers on his head and was gone.   
  
  
They appeared within moments and saw Pan. Her ki was even higher than before. Gohan looked up. "The moon is full!" he said pointing.   
  
"But she isn't transforming. Well not like we did." Vegeta said even as clueless as Goku is when he tries to program the VCR.   
  
"Is it different for girls?" Goten asked.   
  
"I never saw a women warrior before her." Vegeta said amazed at her power that was still rising.   
  
She looked normal. Like she was just powering up. But she was way past Goku.   
  
Pan tried to hold on. She tried to cry out for help. But she could move her mouth. She didn't know her family was there. She finally let loose and everything went back.   
  
The earth stopped rumbling. The rocks that were floating dropped. Pan's ki was enormous. She had her back to them.   
  
"She looks normal." Trunks said. "I'm going!" he said taking off toward her.   
  
"Trunks! Wait! We don't know if she is dangerous!" Goku yelled out.   
  
He didn't turn back though he came within five feet and fell back. His head throbbed. He looked up. He hit some sort of invisible wall. "Pan?"   
  
"We are and are not." She replied. Her voice was strange. It was like there was more than one person speaking.   
  
"Where is Pan?!" he demanded.   
  
"Speak not. For We are safe."   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Not who. What."   
  
  
  
SOOOOO?!?!?!? You all happy. I'll try and update my other stories soon. Please review! 


	31. Explanations

  
  
  
I have no clue if anyone's still reading this. If you are, thanks! I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I don't know what's been wrong with me. I just don't want to write anymore. Maybe it's just a slump I'm in. Maybe it will pass soon. I was thinking about that the other day. I was trying to put this off as long as possible cause I don't want to make it suck just because I didn't feel like writing. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.   
  
  
At that moment Pan didn't exist. Her body was there, but her mind was somewhere else. This person that stood before her friends and family was completely different.   
  
"I don't understand, why didn't she change like you or me?" Goku asked Vegeta.   
  
"You of all people should feel what it is Kakarott."   
  
"There's two different ki signatures! Is that one guy controlling her?"   
  
"Don't be an idiot Kakarott. The girls pregnant."   
  
"Pregnant? So she couldn't change with the baby inside of her?"   
  
"Yes. For some reason they fused into one. Making their power unbelievably strong. Pan probably has no knowledge of what's going on right now."   
  
*That small ki I felt. It was a baby? My baby. Our baby.* Trunks started towards Pan again.   
  
"I know who you are now. We have to find Hayden. We need your help."   
  
"For the future, we will help you, help us."   
  
"Let's go."   
  
  
  
  
I really meant that to be a chapter, but I thought I would write that to hold you over for a day or so. Please don't be mad! I WILL TRY to update tomorrow. Until then I'm gonna enjoy my spring break. 


	32. Fighting Back

  
  
  
Hey everyone!!! Remember me? Well after feeling really bad for not udating my stories I decided I might as well put you out of your misery. I know that I probably lost alot of readers, but thats ok. I do have a really really good reason for not doing this sooner. I was messing around on my settings and then for some reason I couldn't log on to windows and so I had to re-install windows me then xp and I lost everythign I had before and I was really mad. *BREATH* Plus I was really excited about the new Harry Potter book and I read all 870 pages in 14 hours! Well if your still reading I guess I'll end here....thanks for waiting for soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT but I do have a car which I can drive because I don't have my license.   
  
  
Trunks' mind was racing. They had a chance. Now that Pan was, well, Super Pan they could destroy the evil king and live happily ever after. Or so he thought.   
  
They landed on Dende's lookout and everyone crowded around looking at who they thought was Pan.   
  
"Gohan is that Pan?" asked Videl.   
  
"Yes it is." answered Goku.   
  
"What happened to her?" asked Chi Chi.   
  
"Well Pan has her tail, and by looking at the full moon she changed. But not like she should have. She couldn't while being pregnant. So she and the baby fused into a super being." Goku explained.   
  
  
Trunks smiled. He couldn't wait to be a father. He knew that there was something going on with Pan. She had been acting strange. He wondered if she knew she was pregnant or was as clueless as the rest of them.   
  
"YES! I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!!!" Bulma said jumping up and down.   
  
"ME TOO!!" said Videl hugging Bulma.   
  
"Women." Vegeta said crossing his arms.   
  
"GRANDPA VEGETA!! AREN'T YOU EXCITED??" Bulma asked running over and hugging him.   
  
"Yes, yes women now isn't the time to be celebrating. If you haven't forgot there is evil to be blown up, now if you will excuse us." He said motioning the men (and Pan) to an area to make plans for their attack.   
  
Bulma looked a little upset for a moment and then starting smiling and went back to Videl and Chi Chi so they could begin making plans for the baby shower.   
  
  
The men (and Pan) sat around a table like they had before.   
  
"If this plan is going to work then we need to get this done before the sunrises. Pan is at her strongest and we need to use that."   
  
They sat around for almost an hour explaining what was going to take place. They explained it to Pan and she understood.   
  
  
"This may be our only chance. Supreme Kai (A/N: Doesn't that sound like a taco? MMMM Taco) said that he can control minds if you look into his eyes. Remember this. Let's do it."   
  
  
"We can sense him." Pan said.   
  
"Go to him." Goku said,   
  
  
*How dare she betray me. I told her! I told her what I would do!* He thought pacing around the cave. *She's coming now.*   
  
He walked out of the cave and waited for her to land. She was going to pay for her mistakes.   
  
Vegeta had told Pan to supress her ki and to destract him. So she landed and waited for Hayden. He walked out from behind a rock.   
  
"What did I tell you? I told you to drop them and what did you do??" he yelled at her and grabbed her arms.   
  
"Don't touch us." she said.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I said," she grapped him hand and squeezed. "not to touch us." She threw him into a mountain with ease.   
  
He re-appeared in front of her.   
  
"What do you think you are doing? You will treat me with respect! How dare you!"   
  
This time the real Pan took control.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. I would never leave my friends, my family. Not without a fight."   
  
She lowered her hands to her side.   
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" she shot it into his stomach before he had a chance to blink. He shot back thousands of feet and out of site. Pan used IT and appeared in front of him.   
  
"Is that all you've got?" Hayden said with a huge grin. He stood up and dusted himself off. "If I knew it was going to be play time I would have picked a more populated area."   
  
"NOW!" Pan screamed. From all around each person shot ki blasts at Hayden. Pan shot one in his face. She jumped into the air and floated next to her grandfather.   
  
"Are you back with us Panny?" he asked still looking toward the ground.   
  
"Yeah. It's strange though. I can remember everything but things still feel strange. Like I am still fused together with her."   
  
"Her? How do you know it's a girl?"   
  
"I just do."   
  
Everyone gathered around them waiting for the smoke to clear.   
  
"Do you think we got him?" Krillin asked."   
  
"I don't know. The blasts were very powerful, but we still don't know what we are up against." Gohan said.   
  
"No, you don't." from behind Hayden punched Gohan, going completely through him. Gohan's face froze.   
  
"Panny..."   
  
"DADDY! NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as he fell toward the ground, she caught him before he hit a jagged rock. She layed him down and started to cry.   
  
"Daddy please don't leave me. I can't. I can't loose you!" she said hugging her dieing father.   
  
"You have grown up so fast. I'm sorry (cough) I can't be there to walk you down the isle. But I'll always be there with you. I'm proud of you Panny." Gohan looked into his little girls face one last time and closed his eyes.   
  
Pan didn't hear the multiple bodies being thrown down to the ground around her. All she could hear was her heart beating. She clenched her fists and turned Super Saiyan 3.   
  
  
  
Not as long as I wanted it to be, but it's enough to hold you over. Again I apologize for not updating sooner. Hopefully I can get this up and going again. Thanks for everyones support! It really means alot! And sorry about the spellinf errors, I haven't been able to install microsoft word so your just going to have to deal with it! 


	33. I'M BACK!

  
  
Hey everyone!!!!! You remember me? Haha probably not. Oh well. Anyways I have decided to actually try and update these stories. God its been forever! Hopefully within the next couple days the new chapters will be done and up. I don't even remember what was going on in the stories! Well better get reading!   
  
  
Love for all!   
Panny 


	34. Revenge and Revolt

  
I'm going to wait until the end to say anything because I know you all have been waiting way too long!   
  
No one ever thought that Pan would turn SS, let alone SS3. The power she felt flowing through her body was so amazing and strong, yet she felt calm and collected. She laid her father's limp, cold body easily to the ground and stood up. She looked around and saw some of her friends lying on the ground trying to collect them selves. Her grandfather and Vegeta were on an all out attack against the evil king. Pan's hands became fists.   
  
"It's time to end this now!" She screamed. Powering up shook the entire Earth. Everyone stopped and watched this amazing phenomenon the was Pan.   
  
With super speed Pan had disappeared from everyone's view.   
  
"You stupid girl! You believe you posses the power to even challenge me? Insolent fool! I will crush you with but a flick of my wrist. Stop hiding and show yourself so that I can make you pay."   
  
"You're the one that's going to pay!" Pan had appeared in front of her father's murderer and cast him easily to the ground. "I will revenge my father's death!" Pan's hands came to her right side and she slowly yelled five syllables.   
  
"KAAAAAA-MAAAEEE-HAAAAAAA-MAAAEEE-HAAAAAAAAAA!" At the instant the world was dark, for all energy was being sucked into Pan's attack on the evil king. Power used Pan as a channel and was all sent to one spot, for one purpose.   
  
Pan had a million things going on in her head yet there was not chaos, but order. Being SS3 she could think of different things all at once and still be considered sane. She knew it was done, that it was enough but she did not let up on her attack. Nothing would satisfy Pan. Not even killing Hayden.   
  
Sorry it's so short….but I kinda got an idea and I have to think a little more into it if this story is going to be interesting. Have I been writing this for more than a year? Holy shit. SO MUCH PRESSURE! I'll write soon don't worry guys. I'm back this time. I promise. For real. Straight up. Not kiddin like Jason. (don't know if anyone ever got that one, I did. How could I have a boyfriend who loves baske 


End file.
